The Only Different One
by Inkcrafter
Summary: Megatron just had to figure out what made Jack so special.  Why did the human make him feel, not disgusted, but...happy?  Well, he decided what better to do than find out?  Will have a little bit of yaoi by popular demand, but not a lot, don't worry!
1. Chapter 1

**The Nemisis, 3rd POV**

Megatron stared down at the planet known as Earth.

He was obviously thinking about something, so none of the seekers dared to disturb him, the last time a seeker had, his wings were ripped off. So, deciding they valued their wings, all seekers stayed around twenty feet away from the Decepticon leader.

_'That human boy, there's something about him...He is more Cybertronian like than any other annoying insect of his kind...'_ Megatron thought to himself, completely befudeuled.

Since the time in the mines, when the boy with raven hair, known as 'Jack' had refused to destroy him with the drill, Megatron had himself wondering why he found the human...intriguing.

_'Most mortals are disgusting creatures, but there's something about him.'_

Megatron suddenly turned to Starscream, who had been standing at a safe distance for some time. Starscream jumped in surprise when Megatron went up to him.

"Starscream, I have a new mission for you."

"Yes, Lord Megatron?" Starscream asked, bowing (Though he was scowling as well).

"That boy, the Autobot's friend. Bring him to me."

"Lord Megagtron, there are two human males, which do you wish for?"

"The eldest, and if you do this in plain sight of the Autobot scum, or harm the boy in any way,_ I will rip out your circutry_."

Starscream stuttered a little before taking off quickly, Megatron watching him with a smirk.

**In Jasper, Jack's POV**

I sat on the swing with a sigh. My mom and I had another fight, and I'd stormed out of the house to blow off steam.

So I'd decided to go to the one place no one ever went to, the old abandoned park at the edge of town. I always went there when I needed to think or unwind. There was something about the old, rusty chains of the swings and the hazardous play equiptment that I found strangely...comforting.

Maybe it was the fact that it reminded me of when my dad would bring me...

But then he died...

And then the playground was shut down, deemed unsafe.

I began to pump my legs, the swing chains squeeked as I began to feel my feet depart the ground. The cool breeze made me shiver, but it was in a pleasant way.

I hummed softly, the song that my dad and mom had both taught me (It's like Pan's Lullaby from Labrynth). It felt natural for me, since I knew the song by heart.

But then the peace was abruptly stopped.

By an explosion a few feet away.

I flew off the swing, hitting the tree. A pain burned through my spine as I fell to the ground with a small yelp of shock and pain.

The whir and clank I associated with Cybertronians came from in front of me, and then the ground shook as there was a large thud.

I slowly looked up as my insides twisted with fear. When i saw who it was, I nearly passed out in fear.

It was Starscream.

I quickly stood, ignoring how my back protested, and ran.

_'Why?'_ I asked myself as I heard Starscream cackle and follow behind me.

"Now fleshy, running won't do you any good, you should know that by now."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled over my shoulder, though I knew it wouldn't work.

I screamed as Starscream grabbed me roughly and lifted me up to eye level. I struggled, trying to free my arms.

"Hmph, why Lord Megatron wishes to see you is beyond me."

My eyes widend, Megatron had asked Starscream to kidnap me?

This could _not_ be happening.

I took a deep breath, then yelled.

"ARCEE!"


	2. Chapter 2

**The Nemisis, 3rd POV**

Jack continued to strugle as Starscream continued going through the dark halls of the Nemisis. This surprised Starscream, he thought the human boy would stop once on the 'con ship, but he had been wrong.

Very, VERY wrong.

Jack kept strugling and yelling at the seeker, nearly freeing himself from Starscreams fist multipule times. So by the time Starscream entered the comand center, he was extremely annoyed with the human.

"Lord Megatron, I brought the boy you requested." Starscream said, bowing while holding the boy out for the 'con leader to see. Megatron smirked when Jack glared at him with enough hatred to match Unicron's.

"Very good." Megatron said, taking Jack from Starscream. Jack growled in frustraition as his strugling. But he immediately stopped when Megatron's grip around him tightend slightly in a silent threat.

Megatron lifted the teen to eye level and examined him, confused why he still felt no disgust, even when in contact with the teen. He used the tip of one claw under Jack's chin, lifting his head to examine the humans face.

Megartron first examined Jacks short, raven hair that fell into Jacks eyes. The 'con then took in the two angry blue orbs that watched him with almost no fear.

Almost.

The last thing Megatron noticed was the light tan skin that covered his lean frame. There was nothing so different about Jack, but Megatron usually found all humans easy to read.

But the teen boy was a puzzle to him.

Jack's intentions in the world, what he truely felt beneath the surface, it was all unreadable.

And Megatron found the boy intriguing, especially due to the fact that this boy made Megatron feel as though the human was another Cybertronian.

"Boy, what is your name?" Megatron suddenly demanded, making Jack slightly jump with surprise.

"Jack...Jack Darby..."

"Hm," Megatron turned to Soundwave. "Bring Knockout here, I need to speak with him."

Soundwave nodded, heading out of the control room.

Jack began to strugle again, "What do you want with me? I won't tell you where the Autobot's base is, if thats what you want!" Jack said angrily.

Megatron chuckled.

"That isn't my intention, boy. Now stop strugling, I don't plan on hurting you anytime soon."

This made Jack stop in surprise, before he looked up at Megatron, brows furrowed in confusion.

"Then why am I here?"

Megatron was quiet for a moment, then finally answered.

"There's something...strange about you. Most insects of your kind disgust me, but you're...you're different, somehow."

Jack blinked, then scowled.

"So you decided to kidnap me to see why?"

"Perhaps."

"You're insane!"

Megatron gave a spine chilling laugh.

"Again, perhaps."

Megatron turned to Starscream, handing Jack to the seeker.

"Take him to my quarters so he may rest. And do _not_ allow any way for him to escape."

"Yes, Lord Megatron." The seeker said, bowing deeply.

Jack sighed, freeing an arm, he leaned his elbow on one of the metal fingers clamped around him. Then placed his chin in his palm, getting annoyed of the constant carrying.

When Starscream entered a room, Jack looked around in awe.

It was _huge_.

Starscream dropped him on the berth suddenly, making Jack yelp. Starscream scowled, then turned and left, locking the door tightly.

Jack stood slowly, dusting himself off and rubbing his still sore back. He then looked around the room, looking for a means of escape, hoping to find a large vent or something.

But he found nothing.

Jack sighed, getting comfy before falling into a dreamless sleep, thinking to himself,

_'The 'bots will come, I just gotta live until then.'_

**Later, Jack's POV**

I woke up with a yelp as I found myself rolled off the berth by something cold.

Megatron had entered the room, and decided to wake me up by pushing me gently off the berth.

Or at least as gentle as a crazy 'con leader could.

"W-what the hell?" I yelled as I stood, rubbing my back.

"Is there something wrong with your spine?" Megatron asked, frowning when he noticed.

Okay, that was weird and freaky, he seemed like he _cared_.

"Ugh, after being slammed into a tree by Screamer, it _is_ bound to hurt for awhile."

Megatron suddenly growled, then stormed out of the room, the door locking behind him.

After a few minutes sitting in a confused silence, I heard banging and yelling.

Then Megatron came back in, picking me up and heading out of the room.

"Y'know, I'm getting kinda tired of getting carried around..." I muttered, only getting a humored look from Megatron. He continued walking on, and we passed many seekers. This was the first time I'd seen them close up, if you looked hard enough you could see their red optics behind the visors.

Megatron turned into a room, and after seeing Knockout and Breakdown, I realized that it was the medbay.

"Knockout, is it done?" Megatron asked, setting me down on an extremely tall, metal table. I considered if I could jump and still live, but then decided it was a bad idea. I sat, giving an annoyed huff while the two 'cons quietly talked.

Then Knockout came over, holding something small and metal in his hands.

Oh no.

No no no no no no no.

I quickly crawled backwards, trying to get away, but the red 'con grabbed me.

He held up the black, metal collar, and placed it to my neck. The raven metal shifted, gears whiring and clicking as it wrapped around the base of my neck.

I clawed at the metal, trying to tear it away.

Electricity and pain suddenly flooded my senses. I gave a small cry of pain, but I refused to crumple into a pile or give in to them. I instead forced myself to look up and glare at the three 'cons while I panted lightly. They were surprised, but Megatron also looked faintly...

Pleased.

**Hey people, just wanted to say if you have any ideas for this story, tell me! I'd love to see what kind of idea's you awesome people have!**

**There might be tiny traces of yaoi in later chapters, but if you don't want that, tell me, kay? I don't want to ruin the story for any of you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I took some of jesdevi's idea, so THANK JESDEVI! I give her a million cookies as thanks. Don't worry, it's not major, this is a T rated story and I'm no good at writing the sort of thing for it ^_^'. So no flaming please! And thanks to Foxbear, she is such a loyal reader! And I loved her idea, I knew thought of it...so a million cookies to her too!**

**Autobot base, 3rd POV**

Arcee paced angrily.

When Ms. Darby had told her that Jack was missing, she'd searched the town of Jasper from top to bottom, and found nothing.

Now she was pacing in the 'bot base while everyone hovered close to the main computer that Ratchet was using to search for Jack's life signals. Nothing came up to show he was alive.

But none came up to show he was dead.

**The Nemisis, Jack's POV**

After the collar had been put on, I'd been allowed to freely roam the ship.

No doubt the collar would keep me in my place.

I'd been sticking close to the walls, avoiding any and all 'cons. I was really just trying to get as far away from Megatron as possible, I now hated him more than anything for getting a _collar_ put on me, like I was some pet.

Maybe that was why I was here.

Though I didn't plan on 'rolling over' for anyone.

Now and then, I'd peak into various rooms, or stop and sit, leaning on a wall to watch the seekers. It was actually interesting to watch the seekers going about their every day buisness, I even found a room where I could look out a window and watch seekers doing flying practice.

"Very interesting, isn't it Jack?"

I nearly screamed, spining around quickly to see,

"Arachnid." I muttered, feeling my insides twist.

She laughed, her head thrown back.

"Now Jack, don't tell me you're surprised to see me, this _is_ the Nemisis, of course."

I glared at her, going to leave the room. But she placed a hand on my chest, stoping me, before she moved slowly forward, lightly pushing and making me back up. The door hissed shut behind her, and I felt panic claw at my heart.

"I was wondering when I would see you after our last encounter."

My back came into contact with the wall.

I was cornered.

"W-what are you doing." I asked, cursing at myself when I stuttered.

She smirked, "You're very intriguing Jack, you arn't like other humans."

"I-I'm not sure if I should be offended or not." I muttered, and she laughed.

"Oh, it was a compliment." She assured.

I took a sharp in take of breath as her hand suddenly moved lower to lightly touch my abdominin.

"Stop." I whimpered as her hand slowly went under my shirt as she continued her caress.

"Now Jack, what fun would that be?" She asked, voice sultry.

Her cold, metal hand moved up to my chest, and I began to panic. I tried to push her hand off, but she used her other hand to trap both of mine. Her glossa slipped out to lick my jaw.

"S-stop it...!"

Her hand moved down to trace along my pant line...

The door suddenly opened.

There was a loud growl of rage, and Arachnid was thrown off me. She collided with the wall crying out in pain as she crumpled to the flor. I looked up, still panting.

"Megatron..."

The 'con leader only spared a glance at me before advancing on the femme on the floor. I closed my eyes as the sound of metal being twisted and screaming echoed in the room.

"_If you DARE ever touch him again, I will RIP OUT YOUR SPARK!_" Megatron yelled.

I sat on my heels, covering my ears and eyes closed, I prayed the sounds would stop soon.

I nearly screamed when a large metal hand lifted me, but when I looked up, I realized it was Megatron. I glanced at Arachnid and winced, she was most definately in pain.

"Are you alright boy?" I looked up in surprise at how gentle the 'con leaders voice was. I slowly nodded.

And I then noticed I was shaking uncontrolibly.

Megatron let me sit in his palm, finger slightly curled almost as though to protect me.

When he stopped, we were back in his quarters. he softly placed me on the berth before leaving the room for a moment, only to return with food for me.

He placed it down in front of me, then watched me.

I blinked.

Then I looked down at the food, it was simple, just a bowl of soup and some water. I glanced up at Megatron, who still watched me. I then slowly picked up the bowl, puting it to my lips and taking a small gulp of it. It was warm and soothing, comforting after the events with Arachnid.

I shyly looked up at Megatron again.

"Thank you."

He looked a bit surprised, but then nodded before going around the room, looking over some datapads while I continued to eat. I watched him though as I did, finding the sight of his interest in a certain datapad slightly funny.

After I finished, I set the bowl down on the tray, and continued to watch him, laughing when a confused look crossed his face. When I laughed, he looked over at me, metal brow furrowed. He came forward and took the tray, placing it on one of the small tables before sitting on the berth, begining to study the datapad in his hand again.

I slowly stood, then went over to try and see if I could look at the datapad. I stood on tip-toe, craning my neck only to catch a small glimpse of strange runes. Probably Cybertronian.

Megatron noticed my attempts to see the words, and I yelped as I was suddenly lifted up.

Megatron held his hand flat so I was sitting, legs dangling. I cold now clearly see the datapad. I looked up at Megatron, who was looking down at me.

"Did the Autobots teach you how to read Cybertronian?" He asked. I shook my head slowly.

He gave a snort of laughter, and I glared at him.

"Then why are you trying to see this?" He asked, lifting the datapad.

I looked away, scowling.

"I can't help it if I'm a little curious." I muttered as I stared at the datapad again.

"I still don't see why I'm even here." I added, touching the collar around my neck. The black metal was slightly cold, but the tiny vibration from the gears was strangely comforting.

Megatron chuckled.

"Because you are different from other humans, I wish to figure out why I am not disgusted by you."

I gave him a look.

"Oh thanks allot for calling my whole race disgusting." I said sarcasticly as I looked over the runes on the datapad.

After a few minutes of silence, Megatron suddenly pointed at the first rune on the datapad.

"This one means 'Maintenance'."

He then moved to the next rune.

"'Report'"

He then ran the claw under two runes "'Of the Nemisis.'"

I tilted my head to one side, frowning in confusion. He was trying to teach me Cybertronian?

"When there is a small rune, it is a short word that conects the subjects. These two, which are the 'of the Nemisis', are 'of' and 'the'." He explained.

I hesitantly nodded, looking down at the datapad as he continued the 'lesson'.

Maybe Megatron really _wouldn't_ hurt me.

Maybe this wouldn't be so hard to handle.

At least until the guys came to save me.

I still didn't like the collar.

**I decided to add a little comforting part to the end, no flames plz! Luv u guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Nemisis, Jack's POV**

When I woke up the next day, I found myself laying on Megatrons palm, his thumb curled over me.

I strugled for a few minutes, trying to free myself, but I only suceeded in one thing.

Waking Megatron up.

His optics flickered, and he slowly looked down at where I was trying to get out from under his heavy metal thumb. He then chuckled before he lifted the tumb off of me, and I crawled off his hand to sit on the berth.

I slowly stretched my arms upward, wincing as my shoulder gave a paticularly loud pop. I then remembered what had happend.

I had been nearly raped by Arachnid, saved by Megatron, and he'd taught me a little about Cybertronian runes. I'd clung on to each word he said on the subject, and managed to remember quite a few, to both his and my own surprise. I'd fallen asleep soon after the little 'lesson' was finished.

Megatron slowly sat up, pulling me out of my thoughts. I watched him as he slowly stood, careful not to accidently squash me. He then left, only to return with another tray laden with food.

It again, was a simple meal. A bowl of cereal, an apple, and a glass of water.

I ate slowly while Megatron picked up another datapad and began to read it in silence. When I had eaten all the cereal and drank all the water, I picked up the apple, begining on it while I went over to the edge of the berth and clambered down. I went to the datapad from the day before, begining to study it again and memorize the runes.

Hey, who knows? It could come in handy.

I was about half way through the datapad and finished with my apple when I was picked up.

For probably the millionth time.

I gave a frustrated huff as I was lifted high, but the he laid his hand flat to let me sit, and lifted up the datapad he held slightly.

I looked at him with confusion, and he chuckled.

"You seemed so interested in learning Cybertronian writing, or was I mistaken?" he asked humorously.

I hesitantly nodded. I liked the twisting and turning runes, very much, actually.

"Why are you wasting time teaching me how to read it?" I asked, and he roared with laughter. His body wracked with the laughter, jostling me slightly so that I had to hold onto his thumb.

"I believe you can handle it, and if you can read Cybertronian, then you will have something to occupy tourself with other than roaming the ship."

I looked at him with surprise, he wanted me to hae a way to _enjoy_ my time on the Nemisis?

Megatron then pointed at the first word on the datapad.

The lesson began.

**Later, 3rd POV**

Megatron had left his quarters at some point in the middle of the day, locking Jack in the room after, shockingly, apoligizing for having to make him stay in the room.

Jack now was pouring over datapads, identifying the words he now knew. He actually found it addictive, trying to desipher the twisting runes.

He found out he could nearly read a few datapads completely. And he was completely engrossed when the door hissed open. Jack jumped in surprsise when a tray was set down next to him. He looked up and saw Soundwaves retreating back before the door closed and locked again.

The tray held his dinner, Jack realized. he looked out the window.

He'd been at it for almost five hours!

Jack pulled the tray over and moved from his laying position to a sitting one. Putting the tray on his lap and continuing to read the datapad.

Some of the information was interesting, Jack even leanred bits and pieces of how some of the Nemisis worked, while other pieces were dull, but he read them all the same. If only to refresh his memory.

When Megatron came back into his quarters, it was already well into the night. Jack was asleep on the berth, datapads spread around him. Megatron felt a strange sensation at the sight, and actually _smiled_.

Silently moving forward, he removed the datapads and picked up the raven haired teen, who only mumbled but didn't wake up.

Megatron inspected the boy carefully, taking in every detail of Jack. He slowly lowered his head, touching his forehead to Jack's. He unconciously purred as a pleasant sensation spread where he and the teen touched.

Megatron the softly, _carefully_ placed Jack on the berth, caressing the boy's face before laying on the berth himself.

Cradling Jack in his hand, he curled his finger gently around him to keep him warm before falling into stasis.

**I'm going to try to get another chap out later, so I hope you like this! Could you please tell me if you think Jack should be turned into a 'bot? Or is that overused? Luv u all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Again I thank you for the reveiws! And you guys better thank jesdevi! Cuz I'm gonna use the idea of a techno organtic (Like Sari almost) Another thousand cookies for Jes! Enjoy the chap!**

**The Nemisis, 3rd POV**

When Megatron woke from his stasis, he saw Jack was already up, pouring over the datapads again. Megatron smiled slightly as he got up and went to stand next to Jack who was on the floor.

"What are you doing down there, boy?"

Jack yelped in fear, jumping as he looked up with wide eyes. He then scowled.

"Thanks for the heart attack." He said sarcasticly, looking back down at the datapads.

"I have some buisness to attend to, so I will not be able to teach you more until later."

"M-hm," Jack mumbled absent mindedly. Megatron chuckled, going to quickly fetch the teen food. He watched with a raised eyebrow as Jack simply sat up and grabbed the piece of fruit from the tray, only to continue reading, completely engrossed.

Megatron chuckled before heading out, not even bothering to lock the door.

He'd made a decision the night before, a large decision. Even though he knew that Jack _certainly_ wouldn't like, but it would make Megatron extremely happy.

He entered the medbay, Knockout already out of stasis and gulping down high grade energon. He abruptly set it down when he saw Megatron.

"Lord Megatron, is there something you need?"

Megatron smirked.

"Yes Knockout, and this is a task you can't afford to fail."

Knockout gulped.

**Jack's POV**

_'Progress decline over...one...cycle.'_ I read, head tilting to one side as I processed the info.

I jumped when the door suddenly opened and Soundwave came in. he paused, looking at me for a second, then set down about two dozen datapads that were sized for humans.

Megatron must have gotten them made for me...

_Wow_.

I hesitently thanked Soundwave, who only paused for a moment at the door before exiting the room.

I looked down at the datapads, grining slightly. I noticed one was a message from Megatron, and was in english. After pulling myself and the human sized datapads onto the berth, I read the note.

_**"Jack,**_

_**Read over these datapads while I am away, most of the words you should know, and any you don't I will aid you with later. Only six of these should be difficult to you, but you are smart for a human, you will remember some runes."**_

I rolled my eyes at the 'smart for a human' comment, but I also was grining with disbelief at the large number of datapads.

Settign the note datapad aside, I grabbed the nearest one. I eagerly read the first sentence which I'd learned early on described the subject of the information.

The one I held described how a certain of a piece of medbay equipment worked. A few words I was clueless about, but most I understood.

I only tore my attention away from the datapads when the door hissed open.

Megatron stepped in, a tray of food in his hand. He smirked when he saw me in the center of a mess of datapads. He came over, setting the tray down before carefully sitting on the berth.

"I am pleased to see you enjoying your gifts so much." He commented and I gave him a half smile.

"I have never seen anyone, human or Cybertronian, enjoy learning so much."

I laughed, "I don't really, I did good in school, but nothing ever really interested me. But this," I held up the datapad I was holding with a small, almost unbelieving laugh, "_This_ is just..." I trailed off, shaking my head with a smile, lost for words.

Megatron chuckled.

"Are you ready to learn more?"

I nodded.

He grabebd one of the large, 'con sized datapads, setting it infront of us.

"Now, what does this one mean?" He asked, running a claw under one rune.

"'Repair.'" I said, grabbing the glass of water from the tray before setting it aside.

"And this?"

"'Scans.'"

And it went that way for awhile, he then taught me more of the runes, and for I actually felt _at home_ with the 'con leader.

"We will stop for now, you need to clean up. Soundwave retrived some clothing for you." I sighed, nodding as I stood, Megatron gently picked me up, carefull not to hurt me. He then took us out of the room.

**Later, 3rd POV**

Jack sat in the hallway, back leaning against a wall as he poured over a datapad.

After washing, drying and getting dressed, Jack had come out and saw only Soundwave. The mech simply handed him two, new human sized datapads and a messenger bag before walking off. Megatron had been no where to be seen.

So now here Jack was, in one of the many halls, reading one of the new datapads with much gusto. He ignored the seekers, who would look at him with curiousity now and then.

"Jack." Said teen looked up with mild surprise at the voice that sounded quite shocked as well.

Megatron was standing in the just to his right, looking at him with surprise.

Jack mearly nodded, a little shocked that the 'con had said his name rather then the usual 'boy'.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Couldn't find my way back to your room." I replied simply as I tried to find the placed I'd been at before being disturbed.

I yelled in shock as Megatron suddenly picked me up, I managed to grab the messenger bag just in time before I was lifted to eye level.

"Then you should have asked one of the seekers. They'd have been more than glad to help you, if only to avoid getting their circuts ripped out."

And there was the Megatron I'd known before recently.

"Where were you?" I asked absent mindedly as he began towards what I assumed was the direction to his quarters.

"Speaking with Knockout."

"Do I even want to know what about?"

He chuckled darkly.

"I assure you that you don't."

I gave a huff of irritation.

"Great."


	6. Chapter 6

**The Autobot base, 3rd POV**

Nothing.

Nothing.

_Nothing_.

Arcee lay on her berth, staring at the ceiling in her quarters as she clentched and unclentched her hands in frustration.

Jack had been missing for about a week now, and no one could find anything to indicate what had happend. And her temper had been sharper and her spark ached, wanting Jack to return safely back to her.

She could only pray to Primus and the all spark that her wish would come true.

**The Nemisis, 3rd POV**

Jack leaned over a datapad, or, more of a data_log_.

Two days before, Megatron had given him a blank datapad that could hold numerous logs in it, like a journal, Jack had understood it as. Megatron wanted him to try and write Cybertronian, since he'd quickly mastered basic Cybertronian.

Just as Jack finished the new log he wrote, Megatron entered the room, smirking in amusement at Jack.

Jack glanced up, and Megatron held out a hand. Jack rolled his eyes before handing the datalog to him. The 'con leader inspected it, slightly surprised by how quickly Jack was progressing.

"Good, did you figure out how to download data from other datapads?"

Jack nodded, grinning slightly.

"Yeah, I am nearly starting a mini library in that thing."

"I can see that." Megatron murmured humorously, handing the datalog back to the raven haired teen.

"Now let me guess where you went, to speak with Knockout again?" Jack said sarcasticly, and Megatron chuckled.

"Is it really that easy to guess? Yes, I was checking in on the recent project I gave him."

"And let me guess, you can't tell me?"

Megatron lay on the berth on his side with another chuckle, gently using a finger to rub Jack's back. The teen stiffend just barely, making Megatron frown for a second.

"You will know soon enough, Jack."

Said boy decided he didn't like the sound of that.

**Jack's POV**

The feel of Megatrons finger on my back made me slightly on edge, but I tried to ignore the uneasiness while I set the datalog aside.

I then stood, going to climb off the berth, but Megatron picked me up.

"And where do you think you're going?"

I scowled.

"I was going to go explore. It's the only thing besides reading and writing that I can do on this damn ship."

I yelped as he suddenly moved to lay on his back and dropped me onto his chest plate before placing a hand over me. Effectively traping me.

"H-Hey! What are you d-doing? Move!"

"Be quiet."

"Come on! Let me up!"

"If I remember correctly, _I_ am the decepticon leader, while _you_ are the small human that can be crushed like an insect."

I glared up at him, and he smriked down at me.

Great, now I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place, or rather a 'con and a chest plate.

**The next day**

I pulled on my shirt, having just finished washing myself off. My hair was still damp, but wasn't driping, which I was thankfull for since last time I'd slipped on the wet metal.

I grabbed my messenger bag, leaving through the door as it hissed open.

Then I was picked up.

I screamed slightly in surprise and slight fear, I looked up to see Starscream. I scowled at him.

"What do you want Screamer?"

He returned my scowl with one of his own as he started down the hall.

"Lord Megatron sent me to bring you to the medbay."

My brow furrowed.

"Why?"

He was silent. I sighed in aggrivation. Screamer wasn't like Megatron, where he'd allow me to sit in his palm rather than be carried in a fist, or like Soundwave who'd had to carry me a couple times, who'd cup both his hands and allow me to sit and read.

Screamer _hated_ me, and I knew it.

When we entered the medbay, my attention was caught by a strange machine.

That must have been what Megatron was always checking up on. I looked at Megatron, who stood with Knockout and Breakdown. He glanced up and came forward, taking me from Starscream, scowling at the seeker angrily.

"Megatron?" I asked, looking up at him.

He smiled softly.

"I have a special gift for you, though it may hurt."

My eyes widend, and for the first time in about a week, I strugled against his hold. The collar shocked me slightly, making me choke on my own words.

Megatron placed me into the machine, closing the top of glass dome.

"W-what are you doing? Stop this right now! Let me out!" I screamed angrily, pounding on the glass as the machine started up.

"Jack."

I glared at Megatron as he bent down in front of the dome.

"It will go quickly, just be calm."

"Be calm? Are you _insane?_" I asked, frustrated.

He gave a small, comforting smile before backing up.

Then it hit me.

I screamed in pain as my blood felt like it was replaced with fire. I crumpled onto me knee's, grabing my head as the pain intesified.

I lifted my head strait up.

"ARCEE!"

**3rd POV**

Megatron growled as the boy screamed out the name of his guardian.

He wanted the boy to forget about the 'bots, to find comfort and happiness among the Decepticons. But Jack was to stubborn to forget.

Megatron winced as Jack let out a paticularly loud, pained cry.

"Knockout, how long will this take?" Megatron suddenly demanded, making the red 'con and Breakdown jump, startled.

"Uh, in a few more moments, in human terms, 'ten minutes'."

Megatron nodded as he watched Jack intensely.

And for the first ime in a long, long time...

He felt _guilty_.

Megatron watched with interest as snow white and midnight black metal twisted around the teens body slowly, wiring and circutry weaving itself under the new forming armor. (I am going to use vanitas' armor again, because I like it, but the Black of the armor is white, and the red is black). As the armor slowly began going up his neck, Jack clawed at it in a feeble attempt to stop it, but the attempt utterly failed. The last piece formed was Jack's helm, the tinted glass sliding back to show Jack's face.

Knockout turned the machine off, and Megatron moved forward, gently lifting Jack out. He laid his hand out, letting Jack lay on his palm.

Jack was panting heavily, shaking slightly. Megatron gently used a finger to stroke the side of Jack's face, noticing that the teens hair was longer, and slightly spiked out, and that his eyes were a slightly more vivid blue.

"Wh-what...what did you do?" He asked, sitting up slowly and looking at his now armor clad body fearfully.

"I believe this would be the time to congradulate you. Jack, you are now a techno-organic."

"A...A what?"

"A techno-organic. You are half human, and helf Cybertronian now. Don't worry so much, boy. You can dismiss the armor."

"And how exactly?" Jack snapped, glaring.

Megatron chuckled.

"Simply think of yourself the way you were before."

Jack sighed, then closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath and doing as Megatron had said, he felt the armor slip away.

Opening his eyes again, he looked down at himself to see he was clad in the same clothing from before the transformation.

He then noticed his hair was now to just barely above his shoulders, and he felt strong and faster.

Sighing, Jack looked around, taking a strip of linen bandage (Which no doubt had been kept close in case he was injured), and used it to tie back his hair. His spiked bangs left free to frame his face.

He then glared up at Megatron.

"You have no idea how much I hate you." He hissed before storming out of the room.

**Kay guys, I need your opinions! I'm thinking of giving Megs a holoform, but I have no idea what he should look like, what do you guys want him to look like? I hope you enjoyed this chapter! (And I personaly think Jack would look awesome with slightly longer hair, don't you?)**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Nemisis, Jack's POV**

When I reached Megatron's quarters, I hauled myself up onto the berth, Messenger bag over my shoulder.

I sat then pulled out one of the new datapads that displayed the engine of the Nemisis, labeling the different parts.

Now I remembered how much I was supposed to hate Megatron and the 'cons.

Now I remembered that they'd put a collar on me like a pet.

But why did I feel so...so sad and betrayed? These were _'cons_, and I'd forgoten how I wasn't supposed to trust them.

I didn't even look up when the door hissed open, figuring it was Megatron. I was gently lifted and I looked up in realization.

It was Soundwave.

I'd grown slightly fond of Soundwave, sure he didn't talk allot, but he was gentle. He also seemed to find intrest in seeing me read the datapads and write in Cybertronian. So I figured he thought I was alright too.

His head tilted slightly as he touched the ends of my longer hair, silently asking an explination.

"Megatron had Knockout make a machine, it turned me into a techno-organic."

He nodded in understanding.

My stomach gave a loud groan, making my cheeks flush brightly. I shyly looked back up at Soundwave.

"Do you think...uh...I could have some food?"

Soundwave nodded before setting me on the berth and leaving. He came back a few minutes later, a tray on his palm. He set it down before me and began to leave.

"Wait!"

He turned slightly, looking at me.

"Could...Could you stay...? Just for a little bit?"

The 'con considered it for a moment before moving back over to me and crouching next to the berth. He watched almost curiously as I ate the apple, I couldn't help but laugh slightly.

He suddenly clicked and whirred in Cybertronian.

And I was able to understand.

_"Why are you laughing?"_

I blinked, silent for a moment with shock, then I realized I could understand because of the transformation.

"I-it's just...You act like eating is the most confusing thing in the world."

_"I have not had a chance to study humans. So it is quite strange."_

For awhile, we sat around. I talked mostly, but now and then he'd speak as well. But then Megatron came in. His brows rose in slight surprise.

Soundwave stood.

"Soundwave, leave. I need to speak with the boy."

Soundwave nodded curtly, doing as he was told.

I glared at Megatron before turning so I sat with my back facing him. I smirked slightly when Megatron growled in frustration.

I scremed when a _human_ hand grabebd my shoulder and forced me to my feet and turn.

A man in his mid to late fourties stood there. He was extremely tall, standing at 6' 10", with spikey, shoulder length coal black hair. He was well muscled, and his skin was a light tan. He wore a dark red t-shirt with a black jacket and black jeans. Two dog tags hung around his neck on a silver chain, one tag with the Decepticon insignia on it, the other had the Cybertronian runes that spelled Megatrons name. His eyes were a piercing red, with a long scar crossing the his left eye. Another scar went over the right side of his lips.

I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Mega...tron...?"

He sighed, nodding.

"Yes, this is my holo-form."

It was strange to hear the powerfull voice come from the human hologram.

"Now let us speak about your behavior, yes? You said something that I will not stand for you to say."

I scowled, "Oh, you mean when I said that I hate you? I was only stating the obvious. _You_ are the giant war-lord 'con, while _I_ am a friend of the Autobots. Two completely different worlds, so the hatred is bound to be there."

Megatron growled, and the next thing I knew, I was pinned against a wall.

"Forget about those Autobot scum already! You are _never_ going back to them, understand! Your new family is here, among us! Get it through your head that I am never going to allow you to go back to them!"

My throat closed up, as I stared up at him, my eyes burning with tears. I wasn't...going to ever be set free? I let the tears fall free, and Megatron stared at me with wide eyes.

Then he realized completely what he had said.

"I..." He let go and abruptly turned.

"I am sorry, Jack...I didn't mean what I said...the time will come when you will make the decision yourself if you want to stay or go."

I lifted a hand to rub away some of the tears, but Megatron beat me to it. His hands felt so _real_, as though they were really the hands of a human.

He gently cupped my face and lifted it so I was looking at him.

"I am deeply, truely sorry. I'm frustrated, but I had no reason to let it out on you."

I nodded hesitantly, and he managed a small smile. He then opened his arms and allowed me to step into them.

It was strange, but I felt safe as he embraced me, it felt almost like when I was little, when my dad had always hugged me.

When Megatron let go, there was a sound like static as the holo-form faded, and the real Megatron came over, holding a hand down for me to climb on. He lifted me up, sitting on the berth before grabing a strange datapad with an image on it.

"I decided that you may like to learn other things." He explained as I looked at him with confusion.

I looked at the datapad, it talked about machinery, and I realized that if I learned enough of this, I could build my own machinery as well.

It excited me, I'd always liked to build and work with my hands. That's why it never bothered me when I had to repair my bike.

I listened to Megatron enthusiasticly.

**Sorry that it's short, I'll try and update tonight!**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Nemisis, 3rd POV**

Jack walked down the hallway, sights set on going to the medbay for scrap metal to use.

It had been about a week since he'd been changed into a techno-organic, and he was handling it well, the extra strength and speed came in handy, but he had to be carefull. When he'd begun to build small things, he accidentaly kept crushing the metal and circutry, but with help from Megatron and Soundwave, he'd soon gained a good sense of control.

And he'd gotten back at Arachnid for what she'd tried to do to him.

It had been three days before, she'd approached him, fully healed from Megatron's beating. Her voice sultry as ever, and Jack was sure she was trying to get him alone again.

But when she'd touched his shoulder, Jack had grabbed the hand and used it as leverage to smash her into a wall, then into the other wall, ceiling and finally floor.

He'd then calmly left after giving a threat that could have made Unicron flinch.

Though he hadn't put it in his log, he didn't know how to write _those_ words in Cybertronian.

Now Arachnid did everything in her power to avoid him (Which made Jack extremely happy), and now all the seekers besides Starscream and Soundwave both respected and slightly feared him. But as long as he was left alone to read, write and build, he was happy enough.

Jack jumped a little in surprise as he was lifted into the air. By now he could tell the difference between each 'con, so he didn't need to look up to know who it was.

"Hey Soundwave."

_"Greetings. Where are you going?"_

"Medbay, I need some more scrap metal and wires."

_"Are your internal systems damaged?"_

Jack laughed, "No, I'm fine. I ran out in the middle of my newest project."

_"I shall accompany you."_

"Thanks." Jack said, smiling as Soundwave set him down.

Both started towards the medbay, not talking much. But it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, it was the kind were no words had to be said to understand anything.

Now and then Soundwave though would question about how well his datalog was going, or about his new small inventions.

When the bot and techno-organic entered the medbay, Knockout was patching up a seeker, and could only spare a glance. Already knowing what Jack was there for, he merely pointed to a large pile of metal and wires.

Jack nodded in greeting to Knockout before sprinting over to the pile and begining to rumage through it for what he needed. He'd only pause his attack on the pile to pull something out and put it in his bag before continuing the barage.

Soundwave tilted his head, slightly amused as Jack nearly fell into the pile a few times. He had to save the raven haired teen now and then from being hit by toppling metal.

Once he had the metal and wiring he needed, Jack gave a short thanks to Knockout before Soundwave picked him up and headed towards Megatron's quarters.

The seeker cupped his hands, allowing the half human to recline slightly against his fingers.

"Hey...Soundwave?"

The 'con looked down to Jack.

"Do you...do you think I'll get to go back soon? I...I miss my mom and friends..."

Soundwave considered how to answer, but, finding no words to comfort the boy, simply lifted him closer to his spark. The warmth always seemed to comfort Jack, he had found.

"So you don't know either..." He murmured sadly, wrigling in an attempt to get closer to Soundwaves warmth. Soundwave looked down at Jack, and was shocked to see him fighting tears. Soundwave moved so that on hand cradled the boy while he used his free hand to gently stroke Jack in an attempt to sooth him.

"I know that I've been given so much freedom while here, and I am gratefull for it, but I feel like a prisoner. Like a bird in a cage. Is...Is it wrong to feel like that?" Jack asked, looking up at Soundwave.

The seeker shook his head slowly, noting that he'd half to speak to Megatron of this later. Soundwave for now though, decided tending to his half human friend was of more importance.

Entering Megatron's quarters, Soundwave placed Jack on the berth, carefull not to disturb the contents of his bag. He then crouched in front of the berth and watched Jack as the teen impatiently swiped away his tears and gave Soundwave a fake smile.

"Sorry, didn't mean to do that...I just...I'm so damn sick of being given freedom, but then I look down and the collar reminds me that I don't have a choice in weither I stay or not." Jack explained, reaching up to brush his hand against his ebony collar.

Soundwave gently crooned, the sound warm and soothing. Jack gave a real smile this time. Jack stood and went forward, placing a hand on Soundwaves helm. He gently stroked it, thanking thhe seeker.

"I feel allot better now." Jack admited as he went to the edge of the berth and jumped over onto the metal bedside table. He'd placed his things there, such as his spare clothing, datapads and new inventions.

Soundwave moved to watch Jack as the raven teen gently removed parts from his bag. Jack then pulled over his new work-in-progress. It was a simple machine, one that Jack hoped would be able to gather the heavy scrap metal he'd need if he ever wanted to build something larger.

When Megatron entered awhile later, he was amused at the sight of Jack explaining how his invention worked to a fairly curious Soundwave. The seeker looked up, then quickly stood, Megatron gave a nod of greeting before moving to watch Jack, who had yet to notice him.

"-So I might need to get a little more scrap metal, but it's nearly finished and I'm pretty confident it'll work."

"Is that so?"

Jack yelped in surprise and fear, triping and falling backwards. He then scowled up at Megatron who was watching humorously.

"Jeez! Quit doing that! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Jack asked with annoyence as he stood back up.

"I live for it." Megatron replied sarcasticly before turning to Soundwave.

"Soundwave, take Jack to the training room and see if he has any natural fighting ability, yes? Just use your holoform, not the holoprojector."

Soundwave nodded while Jack looked and the 'con leader suriously.

"Training...room...?" He asked slowly, earning a chuckle for Megatron.

"Yes, from what I've seen from you in the past, you wish to protect those you care deeply about, yes?"

Jack nodded.

"Then we shall teach you how to protect them. Now go with Soundwave, your invention will still be here when you return."

Jack smirked, "It better be." He warned teasingly as Soundwave lifted him. Megatron inclined his head in parting as Soundwave and Jack left, the half human climbing up to sit on Soundwaves shoulder.

**Sorry that it's short, I'll try to update later. I'm really like working on this story, but I'm running low on ideas, what do you guys wanna see? Or, well, read. A million cookies to you all, and I hope you like the nice little friendship part between Jack and Soundwave!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sorry that it's shortish, and thank you to my wonderful readers for all your ideas! I'd name ya'll, but thats just too many names XP Have some cookies!**_

**The Nemisis, 3rd POV**

When Jack and Soundwave reached the training room, the seeker took Jack and placed him on the ground.

"So what's the plan?" Jack asked as the seeker went and crouched, back leaning against the wall.

_"As Lord Megatron comanded. I am to use my holoform to test your natural fighting instinct."_

"Oh." Jack shortly said, watching as Sondwaves optics dimmed. Then the sound of static echoed through the empty room, then a man appeared.

He was in his Mid to late twenties. He had short, blackish-blue hair, and a red see through visor over his eyes (Looks like this .com/?qh=§ion=&q=Soundwave+holoform#/d4ci4fm Just ignore the clothes). He wore a simple black, long sleeved shirt with dark purple fingerloess gloves paired with dark jeans and he had two dog tags hanging loosely around his neck. One with the 'con insignia and the other with Soundwaves name in Cybertronian.

Jack smiled incredulously, "Soundwave?"

The young man nodded, moving forward to stand about five feet away from Jack. He then shifted into a stance and lifted his hands.

Jack barely dodged in time as Soundwave shot forward, throwing a punch.

"Woah! H-hey!" Jack continued to dodge, nearly getting hit twice.

_"May I suggest fighting back, perhaps?"_

"Wow, was that actual sarcasm? From you?" Jack asked, laughing before darting away from another attack.

_"Jack. You must be serious if I am to assess your ability to fight. I highly doubt you would act this way if your friends or family were in danger."_

Something clicked in Jacks mind. Soundwave was right, what if his opponent was after his mom? Or _Arcee_?

The sound of clicking and whirring came, and Jack yelled in shock and fear as metal suddenly shifted over him. When the black glass closed in front of his face, Jack felt a surge of adrenaline and moved forward with amazing speed.

Soundwave barely dodged in time as a metal clad fist flew at him. But then a kick caught him in the side, tossing him a few feet away.

_'His instincts are remarkable...'_ Soundwave thought to himself, _'But he's holding back. I can see the anger he has beneath the surface.'_

Soundwave dodged another attack.

_'It has been built up over the years, pent up. If I can get him to release it...'_

Soundwave moved forward, kicking and cliping Jacks shoulder.

Soundwave could see it, the rage beneath the surface, how it ached to be released. The seeker knew how terrrible it was to have to hold everything in, to not release it and relish in it's power.

Jack managed to punch Soundwave, sending the seekers holoform skiding back a few feet.

_"Why are you holding all your anger inside?"_ Soundwave finally asked. Jack was startled, dropping his defence, Soundwave doing the same.

"W-what do you mean?"

_"You are holding in your anger and pain. Why are you not releasing it?"_ Soundwave clarrified. Jack's brow furrowed and the glass slid back to show his face, the bottom of the helm still along his jaw and chin.

"I'm not angry or sad..."

_"That is because you reined it inside of yourself."_

Recognition lit Jack's eyes. Then it was replaced with sadness, and slight furry.

"I have to be responisble, if I let out my anger or showed when I was scared or sad, I would have been a burden."

_"A burden to who?"_

Jack turned around, going to glare out the window.

"To everyone, my mom, to the Autobots, to Miko and Raf."

Jack then turned back around.

"I have to be the strong one, I always have. Sometimes I wonder what it would have been like to have the experiances of other kids. But after dad died..." Jack closed his eyes, head down, ashamed.

"I never got that chance."

Soundwave's head tilted.

_"All human sparklings have these experiences?"_

"No, some of them don't, just like me."

_"You hid your emotions to not be a burden on your creator?"_

Jack gave a humorless laugh.

"Yeah, I guess. Now I just...I can't let them go. No matter how much I want to, or no matter how hard I try."

_"Could I be of assistance?"_

"How-?"

Jack was cut off as Soundwave moved forward and tapped the metal collar around the teens neck.

Soundwave could see the flash of anger pass through the boys eyes as the two blue ords darted down to look at the ebony metal.

Jack remembered how he'd been kidnaped, how no matter how much he wanted to see his mom and friends again he couldn't, how he'd been torn away from them.

Jack lashed out, Soundwave barely dodged but was caught by a flurry of fierce attacks.

The raven haired teen was strong, no doubt about it.

A kick, a swing, then dash to Soundwaves unprotected back. That was the pattern Jack would use before switching into a flurry of attacks that ranged from kicks to punches.

Finally, Soundwave stopped the match between them, seeing how tired Jack was. Jack dismissed his armor, and, picking up the hair tie that had come off in his transition, he tied his hair back again.

_"You did well, Jack."_

"Thanks." Jack said, nodding at the seeker (Who had dismissed the holoform).

_"Do you feel better, now that you released you emotions?"_ Soundwave asked, allowing Jack to climb up his leg and chasis to his shoulder.

"...Yeah...I actually do." Jack replied, sitting down on the seekers shoulder plate.

"Do you think you could take me back to Megatron's room? I'm tired."

Soundwave nodded.

**Later, Jack's POV**

I grumbled under my breath as I dug through the various items on Megatrons desk area.

I'd thrown a piece of metal at the wall in anger when I'd made a mistake, and it had landed in a pile of things on Megatrons desk.

I immediately forgot what I was searching for when I found a datapad at the bottom of the pile. I pushed everything off it before eagerly reading it.

But then my face fell, and shock as well as fear twisted at my stomach.

It was plans.

Plans on installing a controll on my metal collar that would control me, make me do anything I was told.

I felt rage and anger fill me, and I slammed my fist on the datapad, making it break. I didn't care about controling m new strength any more. I cared more about finding Megatron.

And when I did, he'd be in for a _world_ of trouble.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Nemisis, 3rd POV**

Jack sat on the desk, next to the now broken datapad.

Waiting.

His hands were clentched into fists at his sides, and for some reason he felt so..._betrayed_.

But he guessed that was why they were called DECEPTicons.

The door hissed open and in walked the 'con leader himself. He looked around when he saw Jack was not on the berth (Which was usually where anyone could find him reading), and then saw the teen on the desk.

"Jack? What are you doing-"

"You lied."

Megatron's optics fluttered in surprise.

"Lied? What are you talking about?"

Jack simply reched to his side and tapped the broken datapad. Understanding flashed across Megatron's features.

Jack slowly stood, crossing his arms as he glared at the war lord.

"You lied! This whole time that you and everyone have been nice, you were planing on _turning_ me against my _friends_!"

"Jack-"

"I can't believe I actually started to care about you guys! But this whole time you've been manipulating me, just waiting for the perfect chance to control me!"

"That was befo-"

"How could I have been so stupid? You are the frickin' leader of the Decepticons! How could I actually think you cared the slightest about me!"

There was a sound of static and Megatrons holoform appeared. The man aproached the raging teen...

Megatron gave a sound of surprise as Jack swung at him and sent him skiding a few feet back. Jack was stronger then Megatron had thought.

The raven haired teen pounced, sending the holoform to the ground, Jack landed on top and began punching at Megatron. The 'con blocked the punches before using his own strength to reverse their position so he was on top. He then, after grabing both wrists in one hand, deactivated the metal collar.

Jack stopped immediately as the collar slipped away from his neck. He was panting heavily after his angry rant and attack on the 'con, and his eyes were wide with disbelief.

"Jack. Listen to me. That plan was created _before_ I met you face-to-face, _before_ I began to learn more about you. After I truely began to understand you, I decided to never put those plans into action. Everyone on this ship see's you now as part of our little...family, you could call it. I _highly_ doubt that Soundwave would allow me to harm you, you now couldn't be closer even if you were part of his trine."

Megatron then stood, pulling Jack to his feet.

"How...How do I know you arn't lying to me?"

Megatron was silent for a moment, then the holoform fizzled away and the real Megatron moved, lifting Jack in his palm.

"I can't force you to believe me, it is your choice if you will believe me or not."

Jack looked up at Megatron, pondering what Megatron had said, and then asked himself if he trusted the 'con...

And he did.

Jack slowly nodded, running a hand across Megatrons cold, metal thumb.

"I...I believe you."

Megatron chuckled, grinning slightly.

"Thank you. Now, onto the reason I came."

Jack looked up at Megatron, head tilted in confusion and brows furrowed.

"I thought you were done with, well, whatever it is you do everyday." Jack said, earning another chuckle and a smirk.

"No, I'm not close to being done in the slightest. I have another gift for you."

Jack's eyes narrowed.

"Your last gift involved turning me into a techno-organic."

"True, but this gift won't be painful." Megatron said, and Jack swore he saw the 'con flinch.

Jack stood on the metal palm, watching as Megatron held up his other hand.

sitting ontop of a single metal finger, was a short, black metal chain with a singlem silver dog tag. And engraved in Cybertronian runes...

Was his name.

Clear as day, it read _Jack_ in the twisting, curling runes.

He knew by now that some, not all holoforms had two.

"I'm sure by now you've noticed how certain holoforms have these. They are given only to those I deam worthy of respect. I knew you wouldn't prefer to have the one with the Decepticon insignia, but even with only one, you will be respected by all on the Nemisis."

Jack gulped when he realized how special, how _rare_ this was.

Megatron gently slipped the chain and tag into Jacks hand, and the teen slowly reached up and did the clasp. The dog tag fell to rest just bellow his jugular, as though it were a choker almost.

Megatron smiled slightly, touching a finger to the dog tag.

"Perfect." He murmured, Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really, having to kidnap a human is perfect to satisfy your curiosity is 'perfect'?"

"Perhaps _almost_ perfect then."


	11. Chapter 11

**The Autobot Base, 3rd POV**

"Optimus! I've found Jack's life signal!"

When Ratchet yelled this, everything was chaos as everyone scrambled over to the monitor. Well, except Optimus who managed to keep calm and composed.

"Where is he?"

"On...On the Nemisis."

"WHAT!" Arcee yelled, making everyone jump.

"I can't believe those fragers would do this!" She growled, slaming a fist on the wall, making it crumble slightly.

"Ratchet, would you be able to groundbridge us close to those quardiantes?" Optimus asked, Ratchet sighed.

"Unfortunately no, they have sheilds up, and if I even attempt to bridge all of you in a four-hundred klik radius of it, the bridge would be disrupted."

"What does that mean?" Miko asked. Ratchet again sighed.

"Anyone sent through the groundbridge would be split to a molecular scale."

Ratchet turned back to Optimus.

"I'll need time, but there is a chance I can make a hole in the shield."

"Very well, but proceed quickly."

**The Nemisis, Jack's POV**

I looked up when the door suddenly hissed open.

Soundwave came in, hand clamped over his forearm. I began to worry as I say something blue leak out from under the seekers hand.

"Soundwave? What happend to your arm?" I asked as I climbed up onto Megatrons desk.

_"Injury sustained durring recon mission."_

"Here, let me see. Maybe I can help, I've been getting the hang of building and circutry." I said, motioning over at the small whirring machine on another table (A machine that could transport food for me rather than having to make a poor mech go for it.).

Soundwave tilted his head before removing his hand and placing it on the desk. I hissed in sympathy as I inspected the wound.

"I can't weild any new metal, but I can fix the energon leak, as well as the small circutry damage. That is, if it's alright with you?"

Soundwave nodded and I grinned. I went and grabbed a few things from the small pile of scrap and parts I had on the other table, then returned, climbing up and begining on his forearm.

The energon leak was easy, simply needing to be patched up, while the circutry was a bit harder. I had to carefully untangle a few, and I cursed while I worked on them, which seemed to humor Soundwave.

I then slid off of his arm, grinning up at him.

I then looked at myself, making a sound of surprise when I noticed I was smuged with oil and some grime.

"Now go see Knockout, and take a bath while you're at it." I called after the seeker as he left.

**3rd POV**

"Soundwave, go ahead and sit down right here." Knockout said as the seeker entered the medbay. Soundwave sat, silent as he watched Knockout and Megatron converse.

When Knockout came over and saw the patch job on the wires and circutry, he was, to say the least, surprised.

"Who helped you with this? They did a very good job." Knockout stated. Megatron nodded in agreement as he peered down at the fixed wires.

_"I was aided by Jack."_

This caused both other 'cons to look up quickly in surprise.

"The human...he was able to do this? I know he has been learning more about machinery, but this..."

The hiss of the door opening cut the medbot off, and in walked Jack. He looked up at all three 'cons, smiling.

"Sorry if I'm bothering you guys, just wanted to make sure Soundwave came."

Jack yelped as Knockout lifted him, which was a surprise since Knockout had never done so before.

"Did you really fix Soundwaves wiring and circutry?"

"Uh, y-yeah. I figured I could do it, I have been getting pretty good working with those kinda things..."

"Hm." Knockout suddely placed Jack on a medical berth.

"Stay there."

"U-uh, okay...?"

Knockout quickly replaced the missing metal before sending both Megatron and Soundwave out of the room. He then looked back over at the nervous teen.

"Is something wrong?" Jack asked as Knockout inspected him for a momment. The red mech shook his head.

"No, it's just...I never thought a _human_ could understand certain parts of Cybertronian anatomy. That patch job you did on Soundwave was at the level of a high level medical student."

Things were silent for a moment.

"Come here tomorow, after you've had your 'breakfast'."

"Why?" Jack asked as Knockout took him and gently set him on the ground.

"Well, you are now officially my new apprentice."

**Jack's POV**

I felt a small burst of excitement fill me.

If I learned how to help Cybertronians, I could help Ratchet with the guys, and here I could help Soundwave.

"Got it! Come back here in the morning! Thank you so much, you won't regret this!" I exclaimed quickly before running off.

**Time skip (About a week later)**

"Knockout! Is this right?" I asked as I stood on the medical berth next to my patient.

Knockout moved over and inspected my work on the seekers injured shoulder.

"Hmm, good, but you missed one of the wires. Fix it and then weild the new metal on."

"Got it."

I reached in, careful not to mess up my previous work. I gently took the wire in my hand and untwisted it before reconnecting it. I then moved away.

"That should do it, can you try moving it?"

The seeker did so, and I grinned.

"Good, now hold still and I'll finish up!" I said before pulling a large piece of metal over. Now I was grateful for my new strength.

I summoned my armor before carefully weilding the metal onto the shoulder plate. I then dissmissed my armor.

"And you're good to go! Be careful next time you're in flying practice." I said. The seeker nodded, touching my head with a finger in thanks before leaving.

Now I understood why mom loved her job.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Nemisis, 3rd POV**

Jack sat on the berth, drying his hair with a towel. He'd just cleaned the oil and grime off of his skin and out of his hair, now he wore a pair of jeans, t-shirt set aside. His dog tag rested bellow his jugular, he hadn't removed it since Megatron had presented it to him.

It was surprising. After given the dog tag, he was respected among the 'cons, even Starscream had a mutual respect for him. Which in itself was a miracle.

Setting the towel next to him, Jack pulled his hair back again in a hair band, held neatly at the nape of his neck.

The door hissed open and Megatron came in, looking weary. Careful to not squash Jack, the war lord lay on the berth with a sigh. Jack smirked as he grabbed his shirt before standing.

"Hard day?"

Megatron scowled as the half human climbed up to sit on his chest plate. Jack laughed when he saw the face Megatron made.

"Hey, just asking!" Jack said, holding his hands up in surrender.

Megatron studied him for a moment.

"You are better built than other beings of your kind." He stated, making Jack flush.

"Shut up..." Jack muttered, lightly rapping his knuckles on Megatron's chest plate. Megatron chuckled while the teen pulled on his shirt.

"How did your day go? Is your apprenticeship under Knockout going well?"

"Yeah...I can see why my mom likes her job..." Jack's face fell when he remembered his mom and friends.

"Jack?" Megatron asked, metal brows furrowing in concern.

"Will...Will I get to go home soon...?"

There was a long silence, but then Megatron sighed, cupping a hand over Jack, making the boy lay.

"Not yet...I am sorry."

Jack was silent, and Megatron slightly lifted his hand to look at the boy. "Why can't I?" He finally asked, voice shaking.

Megatron sighed.

"One reason is that I still haven't found why you are different than other humans, and another reason would be that I can't exactly give you back without getting myself or one of my seekers injured."

Jack moved to lay, proping himself up with his elbows to look at the 'con.

"Then why don't you just end this war?"

Jack yelped as Megatron suddenly sat up and lifted him to look at the raven haired teen increduously.

"Have you lost your mind? Why would I wish to do that?"

Jack sat up, legs folded.

"Well, think about it! If this war ended, there'd be peace, no more fighting for energon, no more battles...Hell, you'd get to see me all the time instead of having to kidnap me!"

Jack then stood and placed a hand on Megatrons face plate. The war lord's optics shut and he purred lowly in contentment.

"It's just a suggestion, as you've said many, _many_ times before, you're the mighty war lord while I'm a human-well, half human. But could you...just think about it?...For me?"

Megatron was silent for a moment.

"Very well, I will consider the idea. Now let me recharge." Jack laughed, removing his hand.

"Fine." Jack said, grinning smugly as Megatron lay back down and moved Jack so that the half human laid in his palm.

Megatron smiled as he watched Jack close his eyes, the 'con then curled his fingers gently over the boy to provide warmth before falling into recharge.

**Later, Jack's POV**

I ran down the corridor, skiding around a corner sharply.

Knockout was going to kill me.

I'd woken up later than usual, and now only had a couple minutes left to make it to the medbay, or face Knockout's wrath (Though it wasn't much of a wrath).

I managed to get in just in time, yelling out a quick 'I'm here' before using my strength to climb up onto the large metal desk.

"You're late."

"No I'm not, I made it right on the dot Knockout, and you know it." I replied as I placed my messenger bag on the desk and pulling out my datalog.

Knockout only spared a glance at me before turning back to his work.

"Were you able to get the medical records on there?"

"Yeah, I've become a pro at downloading data."

Knockout smirked.

"So, anything you need me to do?" I asked. The red mech sighed.

"Not yet, and I doubt there will be any injuries today, no flight practice. Unless Lord Megatron loses his cool again."

"Then why didn't you tell me? I could still be sleeping!" I exclaimed increduosly.

"You humans get to much recharge anyway."

"...But I'm only half human now..." I murmured as I turned to place the datalog back.

Knockout looked over at me with an almost _sympathetic_ look on his face. After a moment of silence, Knockout finally spoke.

"Go ahead and leave, I'll send someone to get you if something comes up."

I smiled up at him.

"Thanks Knockout!" I said quickly before grabbing my bag and jumping down from the desk. Landing with a jarring of my ankles, I ran out of the medbay.

I loved the feeling of running after the transformation into a techno-organic. Just the adrenaline, the pounding of my feet against the metal floor...

Everything made my heart pound with excitement and joy.

Was this how Cybertronians felt when they'd drive in their alt forms? Or when they'd enter the heat of battle?

I headed to the training room, and was pleased to see no one was there. I went over to the simulator and set the programing before going to the center of the room.

I summoned the white and black armor and I felt as though my whole body was shifting as though it was made of shifting and clicking gears.

When the holograms appeared and attacked, I moved, dodging and striking with presision I never realized I had. Ever since that sparring match with Soundwave, any time I became the black and white warrior, I felt as though my insides were set on fire, because I'd release the anger and sadness I'd held inside for so long.

The pain.

The mourning.

Over my dad.

As I slammed the last hologram into a wall and watched it dissperse, the door hissed open. I already knew who it was, no one had footsteps so damn loud.

It was Megatron.

I turned to him and nodded in greeting. A sound of static echoed in the room, and Megatron's holoform appeared.

"Arn't you supposed to be with Knockout?" He asked as he came forward, hands folded behind his back.

I shrugged, "No flight practice today, so there'll probably be no injuries unless you decide to unleash your wrath on Starscream again." I replied, the black glass dispersing into sparks so that I could see him clearly. Megatron chuckled.

"I see, well, why don't you join me? I'm going to go for a flight."

I knew that my face lit up.

"I get to go outside?" I asked, painfully hopefull.

I noticed Megatron flinch, and looking regretfull. Maybe he now regreted making me stay inside for so long? I knew I was now looked pretty pathetic, almost like a puppy when offered a walk, I was excited at the thought of going outside.

"Yes, but you'll have to wear your armor. It will sustain you despite our altitude."

I nodded quickly, summoning the black glass of my helmet while the holoform fizzled away. I ran after Megatron as the 'con left the room.


	13. Chapter 13

**?, 3rd POV**

Jack grinned as he looked down at the ground that resided far below.

He never knew how _amazing_ flying could be, especially in a 'con leader. Jack leaned back again, legs folded while he read a datapad. Megatron's newest gift to him.

Despite how much he liked building machinery and helping K.O with patching up the seekers, he liked recording, reading and writing data down. He wondered if this was how Optimus felt back when he was Orion Pax.

But despite the freedom he had been given, he still ached to go home, back to his mom and friends.

"Is something wrong Jack?"

Jack jumped, startled, but then looked down. His hair, at the moment free from it tie, hid his face.

"Nothing."

"I know you are lying, Jack."

Jack gave a short laugh as he pushed the datapad back into his bag.

"...I just miss home..." Jack finally said, looking up through his long bangs out the window.

Megatron gave a long sigh.

"You must be patient, Jack."

"...Have you thought about it? About...ending the war...?" Jack asked, absent mindedly stroking the seat.

Megatron again gave a sigh, and he gently turned to head back to the Nemisis.

"I am considering it Jack, it will take time for me to make a final desicion."

Jack nodded slowly, looking down out the window at the ground. He lifted a hand and gently touched the cool metal of his dog tag.

"When we get back, go ahead and clean up, the water shall do you some good."

"Sure...Whatever you say." Jack mumbled in reply.

**Later, Jack's POV**

I lay on the berth, staring at the ceiling while I thought over everything that had happend in less than a month. My family consisted of my mom and the 'bots, and now the 'cons were added to my little 'family'.

I sighed as I sat up and pulled my bag over, pulling my datalog out. I opened a new enrty in it, then entered my log for the day. It had become a habit for me, I always found some time to write a new log, it was like keeping a journal but no other humans could read it.

It was comforting to release everything in words on the faint glowing screen.

I looked up when the door hissed open and Soundwave walked in.

"Oh, hey Soundwave, what's up?" I asked, as I set finished my log and set the datalog down.

The seeker meerly came forward and lifted me up (Making sure he had my bag and log as well). He cradled me in both hands and went out of the room. I turned so I was reclined on his fingers, and shoved my datalog back into the bag.

_"I wish to aid you."_ He simply said, and I cocked my head in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

But he didn't reply.

I huffed before closing my eyes in an attempt to rest them. But I jumped when Soundwave suddenly stopped and shifted me to cradle me in one hand while his other hand went to type something on a machine that I knew by heart.

It was a _groundbridge monitor_.

My head snapped over as the familiar swirling vortex appeared, and I smiled up at Soundwave increduously.

He looked down at me, then moved forward, through the groundbridge.

We ended up in a secluded forest and he set me down.

_"We shall remain here for what humans call 'two hours'. It will give your Autobots a chance to see you, if they can find you. But then we must return."_

I smiled at him gratefully, and patted the metal on his shin.

"Thank you Soundwave, I won't forget this."

He simply nodded before moving to sit under a large oak. I slung my bag over my shoulder.

"I'm gonna go check this place out, I'll stay close by, okay?"

Soundwave just nodded.

I smiled before sprinting off into the trees.

I liked the freedom, I'd been cooped up for so long that I felt like a bird that'd just been set free.

I stopped when I found a large tree, maybe as tall, if not, taller than Optimus. Making sure my bag was slung over my shoulder securely, I began to climb up. My now magnified strength helped allot, and I was able to make it to the top branch without much trouble.

I swung one leg over the thick branch so that I stradled it, and I leaned back against the trunk. I then moved my messenger bag so that it hung from one of the small branches that conected to the one I sat on. Pulling a hair tie out, I tied my hair back. It was now to my shoulders, and still slightly spikey. I had a feeling my hair would never be strait again.

_'I can't believe it, I might get to see everyone again! Sure, I'll have to go back with Soundwave, but I may actually get to see them!'_ I thought excitedly as I pulled out a datapad and began to look over the writing as I continued to think to myself.

_'Maybe I can leave them a note if I have to leave before they arrive. They're sure to come here if they catch my life signs!'_

I looked down at the ground, looking for Soundwave. He wasn't very far, maybe a hundred and a half feet from the tree I was in.

"Hey Soundwave!" I yelled down to him, wving my arms to try and get his attention. The seeker looked around.

"Up here!"

His head turned up and he saw me, I smiled and waved with one hand calling out a happy 'heeyyy!' Soundwave lifted a hand before standing and heading towards the tree. He sat at the base, and his holoform fizzled into existence in front of me. He stood on the branch with ease.

"Can I leave a note if they can't get here in time?" I asked. Soundwave pondered it for a moment, then nodded, making me smile. His holoform smiled softly in return.

**2 Hours later**

I sighed as Soundwave helped me down the last few branches.

They hadn't made it in time, Soundwave said they'd managed to be halfway through the forest, but they wouldn't make it.

Soundwave handed me a small, blank datalog, so I could leave a note for everyone. I smiled to him weakly in thanks before quickly writing in english (Which was no easy task after writing in Cybertronian for so long).

_**"Hey guys, it's me, Jack. I'm sorry, but I only had a certain amount of time before Megatron realized I was gone. You guys can thank Soundwave for this chance. I promise that everything is fine, Megatron hasn't hurt me, he's actually been nice to me these past few weeks. I got Megatron to start considering an end to this war, so keep your fingers crossed, don't worry, we'll see eachother soon, I swear. Signed, Jack"**_

I placed the datalog in plain sight before nodding to Soundwave. The seeker lifted me before walking through a newly opened groundbridge.


	14. Chapter 14

**?, 3rd POV**

"Jack!" Arcee screamed out as she shifted out of her alt mode and entered a clearing.

No one.

Arcee growled, then slammed a fist into the ground, yelling in frustration. The other 'bots pulled into the clearing and shifted as well, faces the picture of sadness.

But then 'Bee chirped in alarm.

Everyone looked where the yellow 'bot was, and saw a small, human sized datalog. Arcee quickly went over to it and lifted it, reading it quickly. She then dropped it, optics wide.

"Arcee...?"

The femme looked up at Optimus, then bent down to pick up the datalog and handed it to the Prime.

After everyone had read it, they all were in a stunned silence.

"...An end to the war...he's talking with Megatron so freely, and he's still alive...?" Arcee murmured. She couldn't believe it, Jack hadn't put up a strugle, hadn't fought to stay in the clearing until they came. The blue femme looked up at the Prime again.

Optimus pondered the words Jack had left.

"It seems that Megatron had no intentions of hurting Jack from the begining. If Jack is confident that he will see us soon, then we will have to believe the same as well."

Arcee slowly nodded, optics diming slightly with dissapointment.

**The Nemisis, 3rd POV**

Jack smiled up at Soundwave, talking animatedly while sitting in the seekers palm as the seeker sat on a pile of steel crates. Other 'cons only spared a glance and a nod, knowing Jack well enough that they now had a respect for the Techno-Organic, and didn't scowl at him.

It might've also helped that he patched them up instead of ego filled K.O lately.

Jack jumped in surprise as the sound of banging and yelling came from the hall. Soundwave looked at Jack, head tilting in question, Jack shrugged before looking back at the door.

Megatron stormed in, and his optics locked onto Soundwave. The seeker barely had time to set Jack on the ground before Megatron smashed him into a wall.

Jack screamed, then tried to yell at Megatron to stop as the 'con leader began attacking Soundwave. But no one could hear over the clanging and Megatrons yelling.

Thinking quickly, Jack summoned his Techno being to the surface and, clad in white and black, ran over to the 'cons.

Lifting a fist, Jack gave a sharp pound on Megatron's shin plating. Megatron stumbled back in pain, even though Jack was still technicly human, the amazing strength he'd been given meant he'd dented the plating.

Jack ran over to Soundwave who was on the ground, his armor dented and energon leaking slightly. The teen clambed to repair the worse damaged wires quickly while Megatron nursed an aching shin. Once he was done, the most severe damage patched up, he turned back into his normal form, and turned to glare at Megatron.

"What is your problem?" He demanded, his tone surprising everyone.

"You could've seriously hurt Soundwave, you have five kliks to explain before I go and dissable your arms!"

Megatron's optics shuttered in surprise, he then scowld.

"Soundwave has disobeyed me. I gave explicit instruction to not take you off the ship without permision, and he knowingly ignored those orders!"

"That's no reason to go and try to offline him! In fact, I am gratefull that he disobeyed you, cause I've been stuck in this fraging ship for weeks! I'm not some pet that's content sitting around Megatron, I'm sick of you trying to rule how I live my life under your care!"

Megatron jerked back in shock as Jack turned around to Soundwave who slowly stood.

"C'mon Soundwave, I'll fix the rest of you up in the medbay." Jack said, he and the seeker leaving. At the door, Jack turned to look at Megatron.

"And unless you want a dent in your helmet, I suggest you leave me alone."

With that, the raven haired teen left the room, the door hissing shut behind him.

**Jack's POV**

Fixing the last few damaged wires, I moved away with a sigh as I inspected my handiwork.

Angry couldn't even _begin_ to descirbe how I was feeling towards Megatron. A better description would be enraged, or murderous.

Soundwave was watching me from where he lay, and I gave him a strained smile.

"All done, but you could use a good wash."

Soundwave meerly nodded, still watching me. I blinked.

"What?"

I moved over and patted his faceplate with a gentle smile. He made a purring like noise, and moved closer to my hand. I laughed.

"It seems everyone likes me touching their face." I commented, remembering when I'd touched Megatrons faceplate and he'd had a similar reaction.

Megatron.

I sighed deeply as I trailed my fingers lightly across the glass that hid Soundwaves face.

"Do...do you think I might have over reacted?" I asked hesitantly. Soundwave paused for a second, then moved to sit up, lifting me in one hand and holding me close to his spark, knowing the whir and warmth of it calmed me.

_"I do not believe it was an under reaction."_ He said.

I laughed, Soundwave could be funny without even trying. I highly doubted he knew why I laughed.

I reached up and patted his chest plate, over his spark.

"I guess not, huh? I just don't like seeing people get hurt..." I said as I sat on his warm palm. I leaned against his chestplate and listened to the whir of his spark and slowly fell asleep in the warmth from it.

**I know this is short guys, but I'm really busy, so no killin' me! Take my new poll plz! Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

**The Nemisis, 3rd POV**

Megatron walked slowly through the hall, optics slightly dimmed in thought. As always, the seekers stayed a safe distance away from the 'con leader, prefering their sparks fully intact.

Megatron couldn't understand it. He felt so..._guilty_.

_"In fact I'm grateful he disobeyed you, cause I've been stuck in this fraging ship for weeks!"_

Megatron growled in frustration, shaking his head to clear it. How could the raven haired teen get into his head so easily? How was it that Megatron couldn't stand to be far from the Techno-organic for long? Why couldn't Megatron keep his mind off of Jack?

Megatron sighed as he entered the medbay, only to stop abruptly.

There on one of the medical berths, sat Soundwave in stasis with a sleeping Jack in his palm, held close to the seekers chasis.

A wave of something passed through Megatron.

_Jelousy_.

Megatron frowned, surprised at his own emotions. He then moved over to the two beings. Soundwave came out of recharge, since his stasis was always light, and looked up at Megatron. The 'con leader held a hand out, and the seeker gently placed Jack in the war lords palm. Megatron gave a nod of thanks before leaving the medbay.

**(Peoplez, past this point is some yaoi, so if ya don't like yaoi, it's okay to skip, it's not really significant to the plot ^_^)**

**Later, Jack's POV**

I slowly woke up to find myself back in Megatrons quarters. He must have gotten me from the medbay while I'd been asleep. I tried to sit up, but found I couldn't due to a heavy, human arm wrapped around my waist.

I looked over to see Megatron's holoform laying their, holding me to his chest. I flushed brightly with embassessment and wiggled around to try and get free, but only suceeded in waking both Megatron and his holoform.

The holoform blinked, still dazed with sleep.

"Stop moving." He muttered, pulling me closer so I was flush against him, and I yelped with surprise and discomfort.

"M-Megs, could you, uh, let go?" I asked.

The holoform blinked, then smirked slightly.

"No chance." He replied simply before his eyes shut again.

I growled with irritation before trying to push his arm off, but damn.

Even as a holoform he was _strong_.

I sighed, giving up and relaxing. I saw Megatron smirk even wider and I rolled my eyes.

"I swear, I'll dent your other shin guard." I muttered as I closed my eyes again.

Megatron chuckled.

**Later**

When I finally woke up again, I found Megatron was gone.

"Thank the lord." I muttered, remembering the incident with the holoform. I sighed, standing and stretching my arms above my head. I winced as my shoulder popped, and I rubbed my shoulder to soothe the pain.

I then went to grab a new pair of clothing and a towel before heading to the washroom.

Some of the 'cons greeted me, which I returned, while others simply nodded and I'd smile at them. I passed by Airachnid, and smirked slightly as she stayed far away from me.

I then entered the room, entering one of the stalls, which reminded me of the kind in the bathroom at malls, but by far larger. It was the only one that had been given a human sived showerhead to one side for my convinence.

Finding a dry patch on the floor in the far corner, I placed my clothes and the towel. I then turned on the water, going to take off my dirty clothing and put it with my other stuff while I let the water warm up.

I sighed in contentment as I stood under the hot spray of the water. I took my time, scrubbing every inch of skin and making sure that I didn't still have oil in my hair from repairing Soundwave.

I turned off the water and went, wrapping the towel around my waist.

Then I looked up at the open top of the stall.

Then screamed.

"W-What the hell! Megatron!" I screamed, blushing vividly as he chuckled.

I growled. "What the hell are you doing? I'd like some privacy!...And damnit! How long have you been there?"

"I was searching for you, none of the seekers knew where you were, then I found you here. I've been here for quite awhile."

"Frag! Well now you know where I am, so get out! Primus, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I yelled. He chuckled once more before moving.

"Very well, as you wish."

I grumbled under my breath as I rubbed my now extremely warm face with a hand.

I _really_ need to let people know where I am.

Since I'd rather _not _have Megs see nude.

After getting dressed, I walked out. Megatron was outside the doorway, and I scowled at him.

"You could have told me you were there, you know." I said as he gently lifted me to stand on his shoulder. I grabbed the side of his helmet as he chuckled.

"I decided to familiarize myself with a humans body."

I blushed all over again and gave his helmet a small bang with my knuckles, which made him frown.

"That's _not_ what you say to humans. Besides, you could've just looked on the internet." I muttered the last part as I placed my free hand on my hip.

He smirked.

"I believe it was much better to see in person."

I again knocked my knuckles on his helmet, making him growl with irritation.

"Shut up." I mumbled.

**Hey guys, I know it's short but I had the idea and I thought it was so funny! A little yaoi and Jesdevi's idea, but not like full blown yaoi. I may not be able to update for a day or two, so enjoy! No flaminz plz!**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Nemisis, Jack's POV**

After Megatron had been to his throne room and had to leave, giving a quick apoligy, I'd made my way upwards.

I gaped in amazement as I finally came out on top of the Nemisis and saw seekers doing flying practice. I'd never been up there before, so the cloudless sky and the fast aircraft was exciting for me.

One of them suddenly landed as I walked forward. The sound of shifting gears and metal filled the air, and Starscream took form in front of me.

I nodded to him in greeting as he smirked down at me.

"Well, here I thought Lord Megatron would never let you stray far from him." He teased, making me scowl.

"I'm not some pet to Megatron, Screamer. I've earned the right for at least some respect by helping repair you guys. What about you? From what I've heard, you've failed plenty of the missions Megatron gave you, and you haven't earned your dogtags even though you're his SIC (Second in comand)."

The seeker growled at me before reaching forward and roughly picking me up before storming back into the Nemisis.

"What the scrap?" I yelled in alarm as he moved swiftly down the hall.

"I'm going to teach you just how much respect I deserve." He hissed at me as he entered the training room and dropped me onto the floor. The few in the room cleared the center and one quickly exited. Starscream went and sat, back against the wall, and a holoform fizzled into existance. (Lol, to lazy to describe today, so use this link to see: .com/?q=starscream holoform&order=9&offset=72#/d4i889b).

I then realized what was going on, Megs had spoken of it breifly at one point. Starscream wanted to spar, it was a comon way for 'cons to solve disputes. I was glad Screamer realized if he didn't use his holoform that Megatron would be after his hide, and had decided he valued his life.

He moved to the center of the room, and I did as well. Deciding I had enough of Screamer and his constant...screaming.

Now I understand why he had the word scream in his name.

He moved into a fighting stance, and I shifted my foot slightly as I summoned my tech side. The white and black armor felt like a second skin, almost comforting. I remembered when I'd sparred with Soundwave, how I'd been able to attack so easiy without guilt when I'd let loose my pent up emotions.

I'd hated just how _right_ it felt to let loose my anger, how it coarsed through my veins like magma.

And now I'd have to do it again, and hate myself afterwards if I wanted to win.

Starscream lunged!

I felt as though my whole body was set on fire as I let my anger consume me. I dodged Screamer, swinging my leg up and sending him a few feet away. I then moved forward, attacking with all my speed and power.

I saw his eyes widen as he tried to dodge and attack at the same time.

Then someone lifted me.

I yelped before turning to yell in rage at my captor, but stopped when I saw it was Megatron. He carefully curled his fingers slightly as I turned to look at Screamer again, preventing me from doing anything.

The seeker let his holoform fade away in a burst of static sound and the real Screamer stood, looking paniced. Megatron first gave me a stern look before glaring at Starscream.

"I was informed that you decided to foolishly spar Jack, is that true?" He growled, voice so dangerously low that I felt a shiver race along my spine. The tinted glass of my helmet hissed as it slid back, and I looked around Megs and saw Soundwave.

_'So he's the one that ran out of the room...'_ I realized.

**3rd POV**

Megatron turned, handing the white and black clad Techno-Organic to Soundwave.

Jack stepped into the new palm before gracefully leaping up onto Soundwave's shouder (Hey, he's allowed to do cool stuff like that, he's now an awesome techno-organic!).

"Soundwave, take him to my quarters. I'd rather he not see this."

"Megs, no, c'mon! _I'm_ the one who has to repair him!" Jack said pleadingly. The war lord only glanced back.

"No, Knockout shall repair him. _We_ will be having a talk once I am finished here."

Jack flinched, knowing that tone due to his mother.

He was in a scrapheap of trouble.

Soundwave exited the room, and Jack jumped as he heard yelling and banging from the training room. Allowing his armor to dissapear, the raven haired teen looked up at Soundwave.

"I'm in trouble, arn't I?"

Soundwave nodded.

**Later**

Jack looked up from his seat on the berth as the door hissed open. Megatron came in, and Jack winced when he saw the energon driping off the war lords hands.

Megatron looked down at Jack, inspecting him for a moment, satisfied as he found no injury on the teen. He then moved forward, picking Jack up. He sqwirmed uncomfortibly as his hands became stained with the energon.

"What. Happend." Megatron asked slowly, his voice almost a growl.

"A disscusion gone wrong." Jack replied shortly, flinching as Megatron gave a slight growl. He was not amused.

"I am in no mood for this. I will ask once more. What. Happend."

Jack sighed, "Starscream just said something that ticked me off, I said something and next thing I know, Screamer has me in the training room, wanting to spar. So I sparred."

Megatron growled again, and Jack yelped as he was dropped onto the berth. A moment later, and Megatron's holoform appeared. Jack stood, only to be pushed back so his back was to the wall that the berth was against. Jack gasped, looking up as an extremely angry human Megatron glared down at him, holding his shoulders so tightly that Jack was sure he'd have bruises later.

"What in Primus _possessed_ you to do that? You fool! Starscream has eons of experience in battle, while you are only begining to grasp its concept! Don't you _dare_ do that ever again!" Megatron yelled, making Jack gulp as he looked up with wide, bright, optic like eyes. The teen then nodded numbly.

Megatron gave a deep sigh, then his holoform released the teen before fizzling away.

The real Megatron the lifted the boy slowly so that Jack was eye level. Megatron then gently touched his forehead to Jack's. The teen blinked in surprise as Megatron let out a low purr of contentment, but then Jack moved his hands, pressing his palms to the silver metal helm as he closed his eyes.

Both Techno-Organic and Decepticon felt warmth spread through them, and Megatron remembered for the first time in awhile that this was what he seeked to know.

How _this_ human, and _only_ this human, could make him feel so happy and content.

Jack was...well...

The only different one.

When the 'con slowly moved his hand away, Jack removed his hands as well and opened his eyes again, smiling gently.

Megatron set Jack down again before moving and laying on the berth. Jack leapt up onto Megatron's chasis, laying on his front so that he was looking at Megatron's face.

Megatron's optics looked over the boy for a moment.

"The transformation is begining to slightly affect your heighth." He suddenly said.

"As well as your voice." It was true, Jack had grown quite rapidly, and was just barely under six feet, and his voice was begining to gain a slight robotic twinge.

Jack pondered this for a moment.

"As long as I don't become as tall as you, I'm okay with it."

**Hi peoplez! Just wanted to say thanks for all the reveiws! If you want to make any suggestions or want to see something put in the story or even some yaoi, go ahead and tell me! I'm free to all suggestions!**


	17. Chapter 17

**The Nemisis, Jack's POV**

I yawned widely as my eyes opened. I flinched when my jaw gave an audible pop, and I slowly sat up and looked around.

I was on the berth, and realized I must have fallen asleep on Megatron's chasis, and he must've had to leave early. So he'd left me on the comfortable berth without waking me.

I stood, stretching a bit. Some joints popped and cracked, but I was soon loosend up. I then noticed the datapad that had been set to the side of the large berth, and went over to it. It was from Megatron.

_"An energon deposit has been found, be ready at the medbay."_

"Wow, really has a way with words." I muttered with a grin as I went and grabbed my bag. I stuffed a few datapads that had fallen out and stuffed them back into the messenger bag before changing my clothes. I quickly tied my hair back, noticing my hair was as long as my shoulderblades (It's like Reno's hair, from Final Fantasy, but a bit shorter).

I then set off towards the medbay at a trot, noticing just how empty the halls were, and increased my pace, wondering if they were already back and hurt.

But then again, the 'bots could be hurt, Arcee could be hurt.

I shook the thought out of my head quickly as I skidded into the medbay.

All hell had broken loose.

Energon stained the medical berths and the sound of pained groans and Knockout's comanding yells echoed through the room. Tossing my bag onto one of the tables, I jumped, grabbing the edge of the table and pulling myself up.

"Knockout!" I yelled, gaining the medic's attention.

He came over, and picked me up. He was in serious medic mode, and I knew something had gone wrong.

"Who sustained the most damage?" I asked, going breifly over all medical lesson's he'd taught as he moved swiftly over to a specific berth.

My breath caught in my throat at the name K.O said.

"Lord Megatron."

I felt as though my limbs turned to lead and like I couldn't breath. My heart raced and I felt panic twist my stomach.

"I need you to fix whatever you can while I attend to the others, contact me if anything happens." He said, handing me a comlink. I nodded stiffly as he set me down on the largest berth.

I felt like crying when I saw Megs.

A blast had blown a large hole, even taller than I in his side, wires sparked and energon was slowly dripping out. He was dented everywhere, and shoulder wass leaking energon heavily.

I immediately went to his shoulder first, fixing the energon line as quick as I could, the damage there was most severe. I had to force my hands to stop trembling as I moved on to the delicate wiring around the energon line.

When I moved to the gaping hole in his side, my hands were already drenched with energon, and I felt tears staining my face. I again first fixed the energon leak, which was small enough that it was a quick fix, the the wiring again. I had to be careful, since a couple of wires connected to his spine structure.

Megatron gave a small groan, and I looked up, hoping to see him awake.

But he was still in stasis lock.

I sighed before going and quickly bringing the metal to patch the holes.

As I began to fix the new metal into his frame, I began to softly talk. Mom had said sometimes people, no matter awake or not, can hear when one talks to them.

"Megs...You sure know how to pick a fight, don't you? Really, did you ever consider t-that I'm the one who's g-gotta fix you?" I asked softly, my words wavering slightly.

I moved to begin fixing the dents on his upper chasis.

"I...I don't know why I'm talking to you...you p-probably can't even hear me...But if you can, Megs...Please...Just please wake up...please fight the pain and everything...Please...I don't k-know...How I could have a l-life without you around..."

I pressed my palms to the warm metal of his chasis, and leaned forward to press my forehead to to it as well. I felt the tears slide onto the metal, and my body shook with sobs.

I gasped when I saw a light blue glow come from my palms. I jerked back up, staring in disbelief as energy pulsed through my hands into Megatron.

How was this happening?

The last thing I remembered was Megatron's red optics flickering to life before I collapsed, fallin unconcious.

**3rd POV**

Megatron awoke with a gasp, and he looked around to find himself in the Nemisis' medbay. Jack was on his chasis, passed out. Megatron's optics brigtend as he picked up the human in alarm and sat up, looking over the human in panic.

"Jack!"

Megatron noticed that his wounds were healed, all dents vanished, no traces that there were any injuries left.

_'But that isn't possible! There should at least be weilding marks or...did Jack do this?'_ Megatron wondered, looking back at the raven haired teen that lay in his cupped hands.

"Knockout!" Megatron bellowed, standing as the Red 'con came in, optics wide.

"L-lord Megatron! But you were...How are..." The 'con noticed Jack, and his optics snapped back to Megatron's face.

"Lord Megatron, what happend to him?"

"I wouldn't know! I have been in stasis lock, you fool!"

The medic flinched, moving forward to examine Jack.

"He seems to be perfectly fine...perhaps he is suffering from exaustion...has he been eating? No, that is a foolish question, I've made sure that he is." Knockout scanned the Techno-Organic, then he subconciously clicked in surprise.

"This...makes no sense." The medic looked up at Megatron.

"Place him on the berth, he should be fine. I'll have to wait until he wakes up again and speak with him before I can determine what happend."

Megatron sighed as K.O left, then lay on the berth on his side, Jack on his palm. He then summoned his holoform and lay next to Jack, pulling the boy close.

"Please, awaken soon." Megatron murmured, pressing his lips to the boys forehead before falling into recharge.

**Forgive me for making it short! No getting angry at meee! So, next chap will explain what happend, so be patient! Luv you all!**


	18. Chapter 18

**The Nemisis, Jack's POV**

When I woke up, my body was screaming at me. It felt like Bulkhead had sat on me, and I felt like I couldn't breath.

I forced my eyes open, and realized I was in the medbay, in Megatron's palm. A human arm kept me close, and when I looked over, I saw Megatron's holoform, sleeping peacefully.

I grinned increduosly, he was okay! He was healed! I gently used a hand and nudged Megs' arm.

"Megs! C'mon Megatron, move, I want to get up!" I murmured happily. The holoform faded away, and the real Megatron's optics slowly lit. He looked down at me, dissoriantated, but then sat up as his optics brightend.

"Knockout! He is awake!" He bellowed, making me jump with surprise.

"What are you-"

K.O came in, running a scan over me as Megatron placed me on the medical berth.

"What happend?" I asked as Knockout's holoform (.com/?qh=§ion=&q=knockout+holoform#/d3c9o7j , But with different clothes) moved forward and turned me this way and that, examining me.

"H-hey! What're you doing?" I asked.

"What is the last thing you remember? Anything abnormal?" K.O asked. I slowly nodded, and his holoforms eyes looked at me expectantly.

"My hands...they glowed blue. Then I passed out...That's all I remember." I said, lifting a hand to my head as a headache began to pound at my temples.

"Then it's just as I thought." Knockout murmured, his holoform fizzling away as the real him moved to lift me up to eye level.

"What do you mean Knockout? You know what happend?"

Knockout nodded, handing me to Megs.

"You were the one who Prime gave the key of Vector Sigma to, correct?"

I nodded.

"You were exposed to Vector Sigma himself for a prelonged amount of time, yes?"

"Yeah, I had to make sure the scraplets didn't eat the key." I replied hesitantly.

"I believe the residual energy from Vector Sigma entered you, believe you were a Prime. It was dormant until you under went the transition into a techno-organic. It downloaded into your Cybertronian systems, and gave you...certain abilities."

I blinked, almost not believing the medbot, but the look on his face told me everything.

He was telling the truth.

"So Vector Sigma...thought I was a...a _Prime_?"

"Yes."

"And...I have the ability...to heal." I asked slowly. Knockout sighed in annoyance.

"Yes, yes. Now go, get some rest. I don't want to see you until tomorow, the energy got sucked out of you when you healed Lord Megatron."

I nodded, understanding that no matter what, someone, most likely Megs or Soundwave, would keep me in the quarters.

Megatron nodded his thanks to K.O, and left the room, me sitting comfortably on his shoulder.

**Later**

When I woke up again, I was alone in the room Megatron and I shared. He must have gone to see the damage reports.

I slowly sat up, my muscles screaming at me in protest. I groaned, rubbing my head, and looked around.

Rubbing the remains of sleep out of my eyes, I stood up and went over to grab new clothes from the metal table. I quickly undressed then pulled the new clothes on, then quickly tied my hair back.

My mind went over all that had happend recently, and I found myself confused and with a spliting headache.

Just. Fragging. Great.

I secured my bag over my shoulder, then jumped off the table, landing in a crouch. I then went out the door and began down the halls. I decided I wanted some fresh air, and now, since Screamer was bound to not challenge me in sparring, I had the perfect place to go.

I grinned widely as I looked up and saw the open sky. No clouds, no strong winds, just the rush of jets that sent my heart racing with joy.

Sitting down and leaning back against the tall rim of the ship's side, I pulled out my datalog, and looked over the medical records I'd downloaded. K.O had told me to look over the different treatments that had been used for each case, and I had already learned how to treat several different poisons (from bullets coated in them) and paralysis (from electrical pulses).

I sat there, memorizing the records. But looked up when a shadow was cast over me.

"Oh! Hey 'Wave." I greeted. Soundwave nodded in greeting as he crouched down.

"I'm just looking over these med' records." I explained, earning another nod.

"Do you need something?"

Another nod.

There was a moment of silence, and I blinked a few times.

"Well?"

I jumped in surprise when he lifted me, but then laughed before climbing up to his shoulder. I sat there, talking to Soundwave as he went down multipule halls. But then a thought came into my head.

"Hey...'Wave?"

_"Yes?"_

"Do you...do you wish this war would end? Do you think you'd like that?"

Soundwave was quiet for a moment, and I was scared I'd said something wrong, but then he turned his head to me slightly, nodding.

_"Yes. It is every Cybertronian's wish to see the end of this war."_

I smiled slightly.

"I asked Megs to consider ending the war. I'm not sure if he'd do it for me...but still..."

Soundwave stopped abruptly, and I barely got a handhold in time to not fall off. He reached up, gently gripping me and holding me at eyelevel.

_"Observation of previous interactions between you and Lord Megatron suggest that he would do most anything to please you."_

"Really?" I asked hesitantly, smiling slightly. Soundwave nodded before placing me back on his shoulder.

We entered the central control room, Megatron stood in the center of the room, while K.O, Breakdown, Starscream and many others stood in various locations. I cocked my head to one side in confusion.

"Hey everyone, is...is something wrong?" I asked. Megatron chuckled before holding his hand out. I leapt from Soundwave's shoulder into his palm, landing with a jarring of my jaw.

"No, Jack. Nothing is wrong."

"Then why's everyone here?"

Megatron again chuckled and I crossed my arms, raising a brow expectantly.

"Well?"

Megatron set me down, going on one knee to see me better.

"Do you remember what you asked me to consider?"

"Of course I do, I asked you to think about ending the war. I have no chance of forgeting, Megs." I replied, hearing a few chuckles from the other 'cons. Megatron sighed, most likely embarassed that I'd used the nickname.

"I have considered it, more then you could ever believe. And after speaking with all aboard the Nemisis...I've decided to end the war. For your sake, and for Cybertronians out in the universe."

I felt my breath catch in my throat, and my eyes widen. My heart felt like it was pounding against my rib cage in joy and excitement.

"W-what? You're...you're kidding me, right?" I asked, smiling wider with each passing second. Megatron smiled slightly, shaking his head. I gave a yell of joy as Megatron's holoform appeared, and I tackled him, hugging him tightly.

Everyone laughed, and Megatron rested a hand on my head, his other arm around my shoulders.

"Thank you! This is just...! Just amazing!" I exclaimed. Megatron chuckled deeply as I released my tight hold and he held me at arms length.

"Jack, it will take some time and planning first. It will be hard to speak with the Autobots without being shot on sight, but I promise, it will happen."

"Yes, I understand. But I know you won't let me down." I hugged him once again.

"Thank you, Megatron. I won't forget this."


	19. Chapter 19

**The Nemisis, Jack's POV**

It had been a week since Megatron had decided to begin ending the war. It was a slow process, but I knew I had to be patient. As Megs had said, if it wasn't planned out just right, they'd be shot down on sight.

I'd been much happier, many had pointed out, but how could I not be? The war was ending! I wouldn't have to leave my new 'family members', so to anyone who mentioned it, I meerly pointed out that I had plenty of reason to be happy.

I walked quickly into the medbay, tossing my bag up onto the metal table before jumping up myself.

"Knockout, hows it shapin'?" I asked with a grin as I pulled out a hair tie. The medbot looked down at me and smirked.

"Ah, well, Starscream got another hard beating from Lord Megatron. I'll deal with him though. You can patch up Shadowbreach, he's one of the seekers that got injured in flight practice."

"Is it bad?"

"Bad enough that you'll have to heal him with your little...gift."

I nodded. The whole week, Megatron, Knockout and Soundwave helped me learn my power and it's range. Turned out I could hold up for awhile, and I'd passed out before only because it was 'sucked' out of me and into the nearest being in need. Namely Megatron.

I went over to one of the medical berths, a black and silver seeker lay on it, silently inspecting me.

I smiled up at him before moving over to his wound, and I hissed in sympathy.

A large hole penetrated his side armor, wires had been destroyed and sparked at their cut ends.

"You're lucky, it didn't damage anything vital." I informed as I gently moved a few wires away to examine the energon lines.

"You've got a small puncture in an energon line, nothing too bad, but I'll fix it first." I explained, pulling my hand away from him and wiping the small amount of blue liquid off on my shirt.

The seeker said nothing, just watched as I went and grabbed everything I needed.

"Can you turn that way just a little?" I asked, pointing in one direction. I thanked the seeker as he moved.

"You know, I wish you guys wouldn't do this sort of thing in your practice, 'cause then I'm the one that has to patch you guys up." I joked gently as I carefully moved broken wires away from the energon line.

After tending to the energon leak, I moved to look up at the seeker.

"This will feel a little weird, no moving."

I then focused, eyes closed. I felt the warm energy flow through my veins, making my blood feel like magma. The energy then flowed out, and my whole body illuminated with blue light.

I felt the seeker twitch as I shifted the energy into his wound, but didn't move away.

When I was finished, the blue light dissapeared from around me, and I fell backwards to sit. I inspected my handiwork as I regained my bearings.

New black metal was where the hole had been, no sign of the injury was left.

"Run a self diagnostic, all the damage repaired?" I asked, waiting for a second as the seeker did so, and then he nodded.

"Awesome! You're good to go, don't let me see you in here for awhile if you know what's good for you." I joked as Shadowbreach sat up. He touched a finger to my head, inclining his head in gratitude before standing and leaving.

I smiled as I wiped my hands on my pants before turning to look at K.O, who was dealing with a whining Screamer.

I jumped from one medical berth to another until I landed on the one Screamer lay on.

"What did you do this time Screamer?" I asked, smirking when he scowled at me.

"My name is Starscream you little-"

"Careful Starscream, if Lord Megatron hears you insulting Jack, you'll be in here again before you can say 'scraplet'." Knockout teasingly warned. I laughed as Starsream scowled at the medbot and fell quiet.

"I finished up over there, what do you need me to do next?" I asked K.O, crossing my arms as I grinned up at him.

"A few datapads over there, read them over." He said absent mindedly, waving a hand in one vague direction as he began to fix damaged circutry. I nodded, going and grabbing the datapads.

I settled down on the metal table where my bag was, quickly getting engrossed in the information.

**3rd POV**

Jack, so intrested in the datapads, didn't notice when Megatron and Soundwave entered the medbay. Soundwave moved over to the teen, causing him to look up. Jack beamed at his friend as the 'con offered a hand to him.

Jack clambered on, standing on 'Waves palm as he was lifted to eye level.

"What's up?"

Soundwave slightly shrugged, making Jack slightly stumble and grab onto 'Waves thumb.

The raven haired boy laughed slightly while Soundwave turned and went over to Knockout and Megatron.

"Knockout tells me you used your gift while repairing one of the seekers. You are getting better." Megatron commented. Jack nodded.

"It's getting a bit easier, and it helps when the wiring is damaged." Jack explained as he sat, leaning against Soundwave's thumb.

"I see."

"Yeah, it doesn't hurt them, like it would if I was doing it by hand."

Knockout nodded in agreement as he entered a few new mediacal records.

"Anyway Megs, did you need something?" Jack asked, head tilting with curiousity.

Megatron chuckled.

"Yes, actually. If you arn't needed then..."

"There arn't any other seekers in need of repair, I'll send someone if I need him." K.O confirmed. Megatron nodded, then took the raven haired teen from Soundwave before leaving the medbay.

"So...what do ya need?"

"Measurments. You've grown quite a bit since your transition, and need better fitting clothing."

Jack looked down and realized Megatron was right, his ankles could clearly be seen, his pants almost like high-waters.

"We will take the clothing you have in our quarters and get rid of them, and get you new clothing."

"Excuse me? I have to have something to wear until then!" Jack yelped out, making Megatron chuckle.

"You can use your armor, you're able to summon it easily, and dismiss the helm, you will be fine."

Jack scowled unhappily.

**Sorry that it's short! Anywho, take the new poll on my profile!**


	20. Chapter 20

**The Nemisis, Jack's POV**

I sat on the berth, reading a new datapad entry intently.

The past few days had been...intresting, to say the least. Megatron had gotten rid of my old clothing a told me it would be a week until the new clothes would be ready. So I guessed some of the pieces of clothing were special, in one way or another.

But since I'd been using my Techno-organic armor, I kept finding Megs staring at me, though I brushed it off as nothing.

One day I'd been talking with Soundwave when his finger brushed against the armor on my neck accidently, and I'd felt a strange sensation of slight pleasure. After looking over some datapads, I found I was sensitive in the same places as a Cybertronian (Thanks to over sensitive nodes). I made sure to be careful and avoid contact with anyone on those areas (My neck, hips and the back of my shoulders).

So you may say your week is weird, but I'm willing to bet mine was _weirder_, or even weird_est_.

I jumped in surprsie, looking up as the door hissed open. I smiled as Megatron entered and sat on the berth, careful of me.

"Jack, how has your day been?" He asked softly as he laid on his side and watched me. I grinned up at him.

"It's been good, no flight practice today, so I didn't need to go to the medbay. It's been nice to have a whole entire day to myself."

"That is good."

I yelped when he gently touched my shoulder, more specificly, the back of my shoulder, the _sensitive_ part of my shoulder. I moved away quickly as a jolt of pleasure went down my spine.

"Jack?"

I looked over to see a concerned Megatron, his brow was furrowed in worry. I laughed shakily, giving an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, just a little sensitive."

"Sensitive?"

I looked down in embarassment.

"Yeah, found out I've got the same extra sensitive nodes like Cybertronians have. You just surprised me a little, no big deal."

Megatron blinked, then grinned evily.

"M-Megs...? What are you thinking abou-" I yelped as Megatron suddenly brushed a finger against my shoulder again.

"M-Megs!"

His holoform appeared and he came over, still smirking. I jumped up and tried to run but he caught me, laughing full throatedly as I yelped again when he touched a hand to my neck from behind.

"St-stop that! It's not f-funny!" I exclaimed as he dropped me on the berth. I tried to scramble away, but he climbed on top of me and smirked down at me.

"I personally think it is very amusing."

I scowled at him for a second, until I realized the position we were in.

His arms were on either side of my head to support himself, and he stradled my legs.

"U-uh, Megatron...could you please g-get off of me?"

He blinked in confusion.

"Is something wrong?"

"I...uh...it's just t-that this position...by human standars is...uh..."

Megatron blinked again, then looked thoughtful, mostly likely looking on the internet through his real form. His eyes then widend slightly in realization.

He then smirked.

"And that would matter to me...why?" I felt my own eyes widen as one of his hands moved to brush against my neck again. My breath caught in my throat.

"M-Megs, really, pl-please stop t-that." I said, cursing my stutter. He chuckled.

"Did you know there are nodes like that here as well?" He asked as he touched my outer right thigh. I yelped, and tried to push him off. He chuckled again before rolling off of me.

I sat up, holding my heated face. I then looked at Megs and scowled.

"You can be such an aft sometimes." I muttered, he just laughed.

**Autobot Base, 3rd POV**

Arcee watched as Ratchet continued to work on the sheilds around the Nemisis. She felt like her spark would break at any moment, she missed her partner.

"Ratchet, how far along are you?" Optimus asked, walking over to the medbot.

"So far I'm about 74% through, if I continue at the rate I'm at, then it will be about another two weeks until I'm through their sheilds."

"I see. Please work with haste, old friend."

**The Nemisis, 3rd POV**

Jack sighed as he shifted under the warm spray of the shower. His mind muling over the events of the day before, trying to understand everything.

When Megatron had been on top of him, laughing as Jack strugled to formulate words, Jack had felt slightly, strangely...attracted to Megatron.

Jack shook his head, trying to lose the thought, but it failed utterly. He turned and shut off the water, then crossed over and dried before summoning his armor.

Walking out, Jack was surprised to see Soundwave standing there.

"Oh! Hey 'Wave, something wrong?"

Soundwave meerly offered a hand for Jack to climb on before heading down the hallway.

"Soundwave? Where are we going?"

_"Your new clothing is waiting in your's and Lord Megatron's quarters."_ Soundwave simply said. Jack smiled.

"That's great! I've been getting tired of wearing my Techno-organic armor." Jack replied, jumping up onto Soundwave's shoulder.

As they entered the quarters, Jack leapt from Soundwave's shoulder into his palm again before jumping onto the berth and going over to a pile of clothing.

He lifted up one to inspect with awe.

He held a navy blue t-shirt, but extremely light metal scratched like ribs over the shoulders and along the sides.

"Woah..."

A search through the new clothes showed each had small armored pieces on them, but it was extremely light metal.

"This is so awesome."


	21. Chapter 21

**The Nemisis, Jack's POV**

I looked up from my datalog as Megatron entered the room, and I smiled, standing on the berth.

"Hey Megs! What do you think?" I asked, gesturing at the new clothes I wore. He inspected me for a moment, then smiled slightly and nodded.

"It suits you."

I laughed as I sat back down and placed the datalog in my messenger bag again.

"Thanks, so what's up?" I asked. Megatron was silent for a second, then he sat down and his holoform fizzled into existance. I looked up, surprised to see he had a new holoform.

"Hey, looks like I'm not the only one that got a new look." I commented.

A man that looked about early to mid 20's stood there. He had short, spikey white hair that was long enough to touch almost his shoulders. His eyes shone a blood red, and his thin lips were turned up at the corners in a small smile. He was still about 6' 10", and his skin was tan, and he had a lean, but well muscled frame. He still had the same scars, one over the right side of his lips, another over his left eye. He wore black jeans and a black jacket, with no shirt, and his dogtags could clearly be seen.

I felt my cheeks heat up slightly at the sight of his bare chest, and looked down.

"I thought a change would be nice." Megs replied, crouching down next to me.

"Have you been in here all day?"

"Yep. Decided I'd rather avoid everyone else for awhile, you already know how sensitive I am, I don't need anyone else learning and using it as a weapon against me."

He chuckled deeply, and I felt my skin tingle.

Frag, what was going on with me?

"Ah yes, your little weakness." He said, and I yelped as he brushed a hand against the sensitive nodes on my hip.

"Megs! Stop doing that!"

He laughed, surprising me when he pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"I am sorry, but I find it hard to not do that. It is amusing to see your facial expresions."

"Megs, s-seriously, you really need to make sure you don't get the wrong message across."

His laughing died away, and I looked at him. His face was suddenly serious.

"Do you really want me to stop?"

"W-what?"

He moved so fast that everything was blurred for a moment, and then realized I was suddenly cornered, sitting agaist the wall at the back of the berth. His hands on either side of my head, his legs stradling mine.

"Tell me if you really want me to stop, and I'll leave you be. Tell me to stop, and I won't touch you."

**3rd POV**

Jack was staring up at the holoform with wide eyes.

He couldn't think strait as Megatron's warm breath fanned across his face. Blue eyes met red ones in an intense gaze, before Jack uttered one word.

"No."

Megatron slowly smiled, then touched his forehead to mine, purring slightly at the touch.

"Good. I'm glad." He said. Jack laughed, gently pushing Megatron's face away.

"You know, sometimes you really confuse me."

Megatron's head tilted in confusion, "Really? How so?"

"Well, I thought you were supposed to be a horrible war lord that wanted to kill every human on Earth. But then I come here and find out suddenly that you;re not such a bad parson when your given some time. Then there's the fact no one, including us, has any idea what exactly this relationship between us is."

"What do you mean, Jack?"

Jack smacked a hand to his face in a comical face palm.

"Like between Soundwave and I, it's like we are brothers, with Knockout it's like a partnership and friendship, but us...we arn't like brothers or just simple friends. It's fraging confusing!"

Megatron chuckled, then pondered the question for a moment.

"I am not sure either, but I'm sure the answer will soon reveal itself."

Jack gulped as he looked up at Megatron's holoform, realizing they were still in a rather...uh...romantic position.

"U-Uh, Megs? C-Could you get off?"

Megatron looked down at Jack, seeming to consider it.

"No, I don't think so. I've always liked being in control of situations, that is why I'm the Decepticon leader."

"Megs! C'mon!" Jack said, making a rather strange sound as Megatron brushed a hand across his neck. Megatron gave him an amused and curious look.

"What was that noise you just made?"

Jack flushed a bright red.

"Does it matter? Get off!"

Megatron pondered it for a moment.

"On one condition. I want to try something, that I've seen humans do."

Jack gave a sigh of irritation.

"Fine! But what-"

Megatron lightly pressed his lips to Jacks, making the teens eyes widen in surprise. Megatron then pulled away, thinking for a moment.

"Hm. Now I see why humans seem to like doing that so much." He comented.

"Do you even know _why_ people do that?" Jack asked incredulously.

Megatron chuckled.

"Of course I know why, I never act without understanding exactly what I'm doing."

"S-so wait. You...you...like me?"

Megatron nodded, moving so that he no longer was trapping Jack.

"Indeed, very much. But it is your choice if you wish to return my affections. I will leave you alone if you do not." Megatron explained. Jack blinked, staring at Megatron's holoform, he then sighed.

"I'm...I'm willing to give it a chance. My life was never destined to be normal anyway, but we've gotta take it slow...and _you_ have to tell the 'bots when you end this war." Jack said, laughing when Megatron sighed.

"Do you really wish for the Autobots to kill me?"

Megatron then smiled.

"But I will do as you wish."

He then leaned forward, brushing his lips against Jack's once more before the holoform vanished.

The real Megatron stood, offering a hand for Jack to climb onto.

"Now let's go, we've found a large energon vein, and we need an on-sight medic."

"Is it really going to be that dangerous?" Jack asked as he gripped onto Megatron's thumb.

Megatron shrugged.

"Slightly, but I'd like something nice to look at."

Jack lightly punched his finger, denting the metal slightly.

"Shut up."

Megatron used a finger to rub against the sensitive nodes on the back of Jack's shoulders, and laughed as Jack yelped, then sat and mumbled 'you are such an aft'.

**Yay! They are now togetha, and there's some sweet little yaoi for you yaoi fans! I hope you liked this chapter, it took me forever to figure out! I decided Megs could use a change of holoform-ery (Lol). If you have any ideas, or want me to add something you'd really like to see, just tell me! Luv u guys!**


	22. Chapter 22

**The Nemisis, Jack's POV**

"Megs, that wasn't just 'a little dangerous', that was just plain suicide!" I said, laying on his palm.

The recon had been pure hell, and I'd felt ill every time Megatron weaved in his alt form.

He chuckled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to drag you into something you wanted nothing to do with." He replied, optics dim with weariness. I gave a small grin, rubbing a hand absent mindedly along the seams of his metal hand. He purred, optics flickering for a moment.

"'Night Megs."

He smiled down at me, and his holform appeared. He lay next to me and pulled me close, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"Good night, Jack."

When I woke up the next morning, I was still pressed against Megs' holoform. I turned so that I faced him, and he stirred at the movement, blinking before looking down at me. He smiled sleepily.

"Morning Megs." I murmured with a yawn. He gave a muffled mumble, making me laugh while he moved so that his face was burried in my hair.

"C'mon, I gotta get going soon." I said, trying to free myself from his grip, which only tightend.

"Noo..." He groaned, pulling me as close as possible. I rolled my eyes, then reached around a rubbed a hand along the sensitive nodes along the holoforms neck.

Megatron jumped, the holoform vanishing as the real Megs stared at me in surprise. I laughed.

"Well, that worked." I comented as I sat up and stretched. Megatron scowled.

"That was cruel."

I snorted as I went and grabbed a pair of new clothes. I removed my shirt, and began removing my pants, but stopped when I realized Megatron was still there.

Staring at me.

I looked at him over my shoulder. "Could I have some privacy, please?" I asked.

"No."

I glared at him.

"You're such an aft." I muttered.

I quickly changed, trying to ignore the fact Megatron was there, I then grabbed my messenger bag.

I rumaged in it for my datalog...

Something brushed against my aft.

I yelped, jumping back and turning, my face flushed. Megatron laughed, and I glared at him.

"Seriously?"

Megatron just laughed harder.

I sighed, continuing to look for my datalog, but then a thought crossed me.

"Hey, Megs?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think...that Optimus will agree to ending the war?" I asked hesitantly. Megatron was silent for a moment, then his holoform appeared.

He came over and hugged me from behind as I continued to rumage in my bag.

"I believe it will be hard for him to accept that I truely wish to end the war, I've tooken many lives. But I know that in the end, he'll come to accept it, and the war will end."

I looked up at him, his face upside down in my vision.

"So what, you're gonna say 'Sorry for killing probably hundreds of Autobots, have some energon'?" I asked.

The holoform chuckled.

"If only it were that easy." He replied, then sighed.

"I have things I must attend to."

"And you think I don't?" I asked, he laughed. He then bent down, softly kissing me before letting go. The holoform faded away, and the real Megs stood.

"I will see you later on." He said, I inclined my head in farewell before looking back down at my bag. He laughed as I grumbled incoherently, then left.

After finding my datalog, I was on my way as well.

**Later, 3rd POV**

"There! You should be good. Don't let me catch you in here for at least a week, got it?" Jack said playfully. The seeker nodded, and Jack smiled at the familiar show of gratefullness as the seeker touched his head with a finger and left.

"You've been doing good, Jack."

The raven haired teen smiled up at Knockout.

"It's cause I like doing it, but I think Ratchet would still be a better teacher." Jack teased, earning a scowl from Knockout.

"Thank you." He said dryly before examining one of the datapads.

"There's only one more seeker that needs medical attention, go ahead and leave. I'll handle it."

"You sure?"

Knockout nodded, waving a hand carelessly in a silent dismissal, though Jack was already out of the medbay.

**Jack's POV**

I ran down the hall, clutching my bag tightly as I skidded around a corner. I was attempting to find 'Wave, but so far had no luck.

I paused when I came across the door to the main control room.

_'Maybe Megs knows where 'Wave is.'_ I thought to myself as I approached the door. It hissed open, and I entered.

Megatron was looking at a few screens, yelling out orders. I smirked and moved forward unnoticed. I then reached up, running a hand along the wiring between the plating on the side of his left leg.

He jumped, optics bright in alarm as he looked down, and I smirked up at him.

I'm sure if he was human, he'd be red in the face, since the sensation of when wiring was touched in such a way was rather...pleasant.

"Hey, seen Soundwave?" I asked as he scowled. He blinked in surprise at my question, then offered a hand for me to stand upon. He lifted me to face level.

"I believe he is in the training room." He said in reply to my question as his fingers slightly curled upward behind me to brush along my legs.

"Stop that." I said, voice dead. He didn't comply, in fact his claws brushed slightly higher to touch my aft.

I promtply slammed my fist into the side of one of his fingers, denting it. He winced and ceased his ministrations for a moment, but then his finger returned to brush the back of my thighs. I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms.

"Remember what I said about taking it slow?"

He nodded.

"This might be a surprise to you, but touching my aft isn't taking it slow in the slightest."

He sighed, his clawed fingers moving away and staying this time.

I grinned up at him, then jumped to his shoulder, placing my hand gently on his warm, metal cheek. He purred, head tilting slightly to press against my hand. I laughed softly, gently stroking his cheek with my thumb.

The other 'cons stared at us for a moment, but then the realization dawned on them, and they looked away. Deciding they'd seen stranger.

I smiled as he gently took me in his hand again, and pressed his forehead to mine. My eyes shut as the warmth of his faceplates soothed me, and Megatron's purr increased in volume.

"So how is everything going, are we going to get to see the 'bots soon?" I asked as we moved away. He stared at me, a strange emotion flashing across his features for a moment.

"Hey, something wrong?"

He was silent, then shook his head. But I crossed my arms.

"Don't lie to me, Megs. I know for a fact that if I really want, I can kick you off the berth." I threatend, and I saw a few seekers barely contain small bouts of laughter. Megatron stared at me with surprise, then chuckled slightly.

"Well, it seems that you speak so highly of the Autobots. I cannot help but believe that you will spend more of your time with them rather than I."

I blinked in surprise, then laughed. Megatron's head tilted in confusion, and my laughing increased.

"Y-You really think *laugh* I w-won't *laugh* Sp-spend time wi-with you after *laugh* You c-call a truce?" I asked, wiping tears away from my eyes as he frowned. My laughing slowly ended, and I gently stroked one of his metal fingers. I then pressed my forehead to the warm metal.

"You can be such an idiot sometimes." I murmured, and he scowled.

"Really, you honestly think that? I will spend time with them, but I know I'll give you the same amount, if not _more_, of my attention." I said truthfully. I then moved, rubbing my cheek against his up turned thumb before pulling away.

It was his turn to blink in surprise, but then a small smile came to his lips. I returned the smile.

"Well, I gotta go, Knockout gave me the day off. See you later!" I said quickly. I then jumped down, landing easily and running out the door.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Hi! Sorry it took so long to get this chap out. I was wondering if you guys know or are a good beta reader that would be willing to help me out with my stories (Since I keep missing spelling mistakes and stuff when I look over them ^_^') Anywho, this has some yaoi, sorry for those who don't like yaoi! Enjoy!**_

**The Nemisis, 3rd POV**

Megatron tiredly walked into his and Jack's quarters, glad to finally be able to rest with the person of his affections. The door hissed open, revealing the sight of Jack, sitting on the table and drying soaking wet hair, his shirt set next to him.

Megatron went, sitting unoticed on the berth. He watched as the raven haired teen tried in vain to dry his now quite long hair. It had grown to touch his upper back, and he'd stopped growing, reaching about 6'2".

Jack sighed in aggrivation, tossing aside the towel and deciding his hair was as dry as it was going to be, and grabbed a hair tie, pulling his hair back at the nape of his neck. A few locks were left free to frame his face. Jack grabbed his shirt, then noticed Megatron.

He yelped, falling off the table. Luckily, Megatron caught him in a hand, chuckling, he lay back on the berth, setting Jack on his chasis.

The human glared at him.

"Primus, Megs! You trying to get me killed?" He exclaimed angrily. Megatron only chuckled again, making Jack stumble. Though Jack didn't mind, he found the deep rumble to be comforting.

Jack sat down, giving a large huff while Megatron's holoform came into existance.

The white haired male moved behind Jack, embacing him and traping Jack's arms. The teen simply pouted as he tried to move his arms, and failed. Megs sat back, crossing his legs and placing Jack on his lap. He nusled the raven haired teens neck, repeatedly brushing over the sensitive nodes and making Jack twitch slightly as it sent jolts through his body.

"S-stop that Megs." He stammered out. Megatron paused for a moment, faking consideration before returning to Jack's neck.

"No." He replied simply, words muffled by the teen's neck.

"Megs, seriously!" Jack yelled, embarrassed as more jolts went from the nodes on his neck, down his spine.

Megatron chuckled as he kissed the top of Jack's head before moving and trailing his tongue lightly over his neck. Jack's breath hitched, if only for a moment, and he managed to smack the holoform's knee angrily.

"I thought we agreed to take it slow?" Jack asked incredulously, albeit a bit breathlessly.

Megatron sighed, resting his head in the crook of Jack's neck.

Jack smiled slightly at Megatrons dramatics, the leaned back into the holoforms chest. The holoform moved his head away from Jack's neck and smiled down at the teen, leaning down to gently ease his lips over Jack's.

Jack returned the soft kiss, his lips moving in sync with Megatron's. The holoform released Jack's arms, instead going to gently brush over the sensitive nodes on the raven haired teens hips.

Jack made a small, strange sound, pulling away from the kiss and smacking the hands the gripped his hips.

"Nu-uh, hands off the nodes." He scoulded, earning a slightly breathless chuckle. Megatron then shifted them so that Jack lay beneath him, while Megatron supported himself on his arms.

"What happend to the fact of you being a human while I am a the warlord?" Megatron asked, smirking down at Jack.

"That became null and void when you decided to be with me. Remember? I can kick you off the berth."

Megatron laughed before leaning down to gently kiss Jack's neck. With a sigh, knowing he wouldn't win, Jack relaxed and allowed the 'con to do so.

"Rough day?" Jack questioned, gasping slightly as the holoform nibbled on his earlobe. Megatron meerly grunted in reply before moving to kiss and softly nip Jack's neck.

Two callused hands moved to stroke the thin muscle of Jack's chest before moving to gently stroke the nodes along the back of the teen's shoulders. Another strange, strangled noise came from the teens throat, and Megatron chuckled.

"Humans make such intresting sounds." He commented.

"Shut up! You're such an aft..." Jack muttered as Megatron moved to look at him. Megatron chuckled before lightly brushing his lips over Jack's. He then pulled away, and the raven haired teen looked dazed.

"Wow, looks like someones been studying." Jack commented, laughing lightly. Megatron gave a fake scowl before touching his lips once more to the teen's. He left small, biting kisses along his lower lip. Jack began trying to push himself up into a sitting position, but Megatron took both of the humans wrists in one hand and pinned him to the berth while his other hand wandered.

Jack gasped slightly as the hand went under his shirt to lightly caress his abdominin. The holoform took this chance to slip his tongue into Jack's parted lips. Jack quickly freed a hand to lightly push against Megatron's chest.

"H-hold on there." He said with a breathless laugh. Megatron frowned in confusion.

"Remember? We're taking this slow."

"We were no where near interfacing." Megatron said, his look asking a silent question. Jack laughed again before pointing down.

"You're little friend there says otherwise."

Megatron looked down, then flushed as he moved, allowing Jack to once again sit up. Jack laughed before moving to lay in the real Megatron's large, metal hand.

The holoform (after dealing with his little 'problem') soon went to lay with him, pulling the raven haired teen into his chest.

Both fell into a calm sleep.

**Jack's POV**

I awoke with a long yawn.

A warm arm was wrapped around me (effectively pinning my arms) and I was being pressed to a firm chest. I smiled slightly, swirming.

"Mmph..."

The holoform pulled me closer, burrying his head in my hair. I laughed softly before turning to look over my shoulder at Megs.

"Hey...Megs, it's time to get up." I said, my voice still worn from sleep. He twitched, then one human eye cracked open to look blurrily at me.

"Jack...? Frag, why do you insist on waking me this early?" He asked with a frown. I laughed before tapping his wrist, siganling for him to let go. He sighed, kissing my forehead before the holoform fizzled away.

I stood, moving out of his warm, metal palm and over, onto the table with my clothing. While Megatron went about trying to wake up, I quickly changed.

"So, what're you gonna do today?" I asked casualy, making sure my dogtag was in place. Megatron sighed.

"Mostly the finishing of the plans."

"To meet up with the 'bots?" I asked, feeling my insides twist with excitement. Megatron nodded in reply, chuckling.

"Getting excited, are you?"

I grimaced.

"I haven't seen them in a few months, I miss them all. Though explaining how my hair became so long and how I went from 5'9" to about 6 foot 2. I'm lucky that you're the one who's going to explain our little relationship." I replied, smirking slightly as Megatron flinched at the reminder.

I laughed before going over to where he sat, gently stroking the wire between his knee and shin plating. He purred in contentment as I smiled at him softly.

"I gotta get going, or Knockout will kill me."

He chuckled, and his holoform fizzled back into existance. He moved forward and gently embraced me.

"Then I will see you later." He murmured, gently moving and kissing me gently. I grinned when he pulled away.

"Count on it."

**Later, Jack's POV**

I sighed, sitting back to examine my work.

"You really should be more carefull, 'Screamer." I commented, smirking slightly as the SIC scowled at me. I stood, moving on to the next wound, a gash on his shoulder plating. I hissed in sympathy, then looked up at Starscream.

"Frag, Megs did some real damage this time. This will hurt a bit, so please don't move, or it'll hurt more." I explained before leaning forward to work on the wires and energon lines.

My show of genuine concern between taunts whenever he came, was the reason Starscream and I got along, at least to a point. I showed him mild respect, and he would do the same.

Once I was finished with the gash, I moved back down, onto the medical berth.

"I'm done, but be carefull with your shoulder...Starscream, look at me! Be _carefull_."

He sighed, but gave a nod before standing. He then took his leave, and the medbay was empty, aside from Knockout and myself.

"I really need to talk with Megs. Doesn't he realize that _I'm_ the one that has to patch 'Screamer up?" I muttered to myself.

Knockout chuckled as he set down the datapad in his hand.

"He was the last one on the list. You're free to leave, you did well today...for a human."

"Half human, you mean."

He shrugged.

"I believe Soundwave is in the training room, if you wish to find him. I'm sure he'd be more then willing to spar as well."

I grinned at Knockout as I picked up my bag.

"Thanks, Knockout. I'll see you later!" I said, grining at him before leaping down and landing on the ground. I then ran off to find Soundwave.

When I got to the training room, I found Soundwave and Megatron talking quietly with eachother. I walked up silently, and gently touched Megs' shin plating. He looked down in surprise, but then smiled, offering a hand for me to stand on.

Once I was lifted to optic level, I lept onto his shoulder, sitting and placing a hand gently on his helm.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked, smiling at Soundwave in greeting.

Megatron glanced at Soundwave, then looked back to me.

"We have finalized the last details. Tomorow, we shall meet with the Autobots, not as enemies, but as allies."

I stared at him, an almost unbelieving smile crossing my face.

"You're...you're serious? You're really, really serious!" I asked.

Megatron chuckled in amusement, nodding.

I gave a cry of joy, hugging the fingers that came up to touch me.

"I can't believe it! I get to see everyone again!" I said happily, leaping back down to the floor.

Soundwave and Megatron's holoforms joined me on the floor, and I went over, first hugging Soundwave before going over to Megatron.

"I can't believe it! The war is going to end!" I exclaimed. He smiled before embracing me, lifting me off the ground slightly and twirling me around before releasing me. I laughed before reaching up and bringing his head down, kissing him.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Soundwave's holoform look away, face flushed slightly.

When I broke the kiss, Megs looked at me, slightly surprised, but then smirked.

"I cannot wait to see if your excitement holds until tonight."

I blushed, smacking his arm.


	24. Chapter 24

**Autobot base, 3rd POV**

"Optimus! I've just recieved a message, from Megatron."

Everyone rushed over to the monitor, eager and slightly afraid of what it would say.

"He wishes to meet us in two joors. He's sent the quardinates, and wishes to speak with you about ending the war! By the allspark..."

Optimus was silent while the others exchanged wary looks, then nodded.

"I believe that this time, Megatron may be telling the truth. The message left by Jack if proof of that. Tomorow, we shall meet them." He said solemly. He then turned, going to his quarters to think over the new development.

**The Nemisis, 3rd POV**

"Really, why do you insist on doing this?" Jack asked.

A ghost of a smile crossed holoform Megatron's lips as he continued to run his fingers through the long raven hair of the teen.

"Physical contact is important for Cybertronians, and you don't seem to mind very much." Megatron replied, gently kissing the top of Jack's head. The teen leaned back, proping himself up on his elbows and looking at the holoform (though upsidown).

"Yeah, but I've only ever seen girls have their hair brushed by their boyfriends. I'd rather neither of us are the woman in this relationship." Jack replied, reaching up to absently play with the white hair of Megatron's holoform.

The 'con purred quietly, leaning his head into the touch.

Jack's mind wandered to the 'bots. One joor before (six hours, in case you didn't know), Megatron had sent the message to them, requesting to meet them. Megatron had agreed that they would leave early, two hours early, since Jack wanted to have time to enjoy the fresh air and time off the Nemisis.

Jack suddenly sat up, setting his hands in his lap and staring down at the berth.

"Hey, Megs...? Do you...do you think they'll accept me? Accept what I've become, and...and this?" He asked, vaguely waving a hand between himself and the holoform. Megatron was silent for a moment, smiling sympatheticly at the raven haired teen. He then moved over, hugging Jack close so that the teen's back was pressed to his chest.

"Jack. You are bringing an end to a war that has plagued the universe for eons, you've done so much to aid not only the Autobots, but us as well by healing us. They are your family, and shall accept you, no matter if you are no longer human, or are in an intimate relationship with me." Megatron assured, using a hand to gently pet Jack's hair. The teen smiled before turning to sit sideways in the holoforms lap.

His hands wound around the holoform's neck, and he rested his head in the crook of Megatron's neck. His hair lightly tickled the sensitive nodes, and made Megatron shiver slightly. Chuckling, Jack settled in, deciding that a nap would be nice.

**?, Jack's POV**

I laughed, ducking away from Soundwave's holoform and running off.

I liked the place Megs had chosen to meet the 'bots at. It was a wide, grassy plain next to a rocky beachside that led to the ocean. When we'd arrived, I'd convinced Soundwave to play tag with me, a fun game to do with him despite it being a little kids game (A/N: No offence intended people, I love tag even though I suck at it!).

"C'mon 'Wave! I know you can do better then that!" I teased, dodging once again.

Megatron chuckled as he watched us, and I grinned up at him before running and jumping down onto the rocky beach (My techno-organic armor summoned and protecting my feet).

I ran down to the edge of the water, turning to watch Soundwave pick his way through the large boulders the sat at the rim of the beach. I laughed when Soundwave hesitated at the sand before remembering he was using his holoform, and in no danger of getting sand in his joints.

I ran off down the beach, Soundwave on my heels.

**3rd POV**

The Autobot's stepped into the clearing, humans following them as well.

Before them stood Megatron, Knockout, Starscream, Dreadwing and several vehicon seekers. Soundwave was sitting, back against a tree and optics dim, showing that his holoform was somewhere. But Jack was nowhere in sight.

Optimus moved forward, stopping when he was much closer, yet at a safe distance as well. The other 'bots went to stand next to the Prime, ready to protect their other human charges.

Everyone was shock when Megatron smiled.

Not a predatory smirk or a despicable grin, a real, kind _smile_.

"Optimus. I am glad to see you came." The warlord said, nodding to the Prime in greeting.

"Megatron. Where is Jack?" Optimus asked, warily watching Megatron. The 'con smiled again, chuckling.

"He and Soundwave went farther up, playing that human game called...what was it? Tag." He replied, earning surprised and untrusting glances.

Megatron was about to reassure that Jack was fine when a voice called from behind him.

"Hey Megs! Are they here?"

Megatron turned, smiling and chuckling as a black and white armored form ran towards him. Soundwave stood, holoform now deativated.

"Yes, they just arrived." Megatron replied, moving slightly so that the metalic figure could see the 'bots, who were shocked to hear Jack's voice come from the armored being.

"Guys!"

The armor receeded away, revealing Jack to the 'bots and his human friends.

The 'bots and humans couldn't believe what they saw.

Jack stood around 6"2', his hair slightly spikey and long, pulled back with a silver colored hair tie. A smile lit his face as he ran towards them.

"Jack!"

The teen first hugged Miko, Raf and his mom, holding them tightly as his mother sobbed in relief and both Raf and Miko tried to ask a thousand questions at once.

Jack then released them and turned to Arcee, who stared at him with wide optics. He smiled softly.

"Hey 'Cee." He said quietly.

The femme reached forward, grabbing the techno-organic and hugging him close.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again, partner." She murmured.

Jack laughed gently rubbing a hand on her arm plates.

"I'll try not to."

Jack gave his last greetings to the other 'bots, then ran over to Megatron and the 'cons.

"Come on Megs, hurry up!" He said, rapping his knuckles against the 'con's shin plating.

The 'bots were shocked at how Jack could so simply go up to the wartlord and call him 'Megs'. Megatron chuckled, nodding and picking up Jack, setting the teen on his shoulder, he then moved forward to Optimus.

"Well then, let us finally a bring an end to this war, shall we?"

**2 Months later, Autobot Base, Jack's POV**

I snickered as Megatron entered our shared quarters within Autobot base. He looked weary, and slightly fearful.

"How'd it go?" I asked as he lay on the berth and his holoform appeared.

Megatron sighed, sitting next to me and wrapping and arm around my shoulders.

"I'm begining to think you want your partner to kill me." He replied sourly. I laughed.

"Nah, but you should've told them earlier, instead of waiting for 'Bee to walk in on us while kissing." I replied, stuffing the datapad in my hand back into my bag.

Megatron chuckled before laying down, pulling me down with him and hugging me to his chest.

"Tired?"

"Very."

I chuckled, snugling closer to the warm holoform.

Everything was alright now. The war was over, the universe safe for any Cybertronian, and the best part was...

I had Megatron as my sparkmate.

_**OMG! I finished! This took forever, I'm glad to be done! I hope you liked this story, it was super fun to write this and I have *Looks at reviews* a hundred and fourty-four reviews! Woohoo! Now to work on my other stories. Buh-bye for now!**_


End file.
